


High School Used to be Easy

by ZLynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emo Kylo Ren, M/M, Really pissed off Rey, Smarty-pants Hux, The Force is illegal in this AU, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLynn/pseuds/ZLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendol Hux is a junior in high school who is dead set on getting into his first choice college, and has been doing everything possible to look particularly impressive. His problem? He has to mentor a sophomore who is the famed Professor Snoke's star student in order to get the recommendation. Kylo Ren. Hux was certain he could do this for a year or so until he graduated if he just stuck with it; however he has another problem. Rey, Poe, and Finn (the trio of fools, as Hux calls them) are positive that the Professor is a psychopath, who has kidnapped and probably killed their friend, Jessika. They enlist Hux for help. Hux is too busy with Kylo to pay much mind to the trio, but he fears that they may be right; and that Kylo might be in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Start

**Author's Note:**

> Totally just testing this out to see if anyone will like it. It has been awhile since I've posted anything on here so I apologize if my writing is a little off.

Hux is absolutely sure that this is probably the worst decision he's ever made. He thinks this as he regards the scowling face of Kylo, whose name isn't even Kylo but refuses to be called otherwise, as he glares down at him. Professor Snoke had been clear when he said that Hux had to mentor his star student if he wanted to get a glowing recommendation from the Professor; which would ensure Hux got into he first choice college.

Kylo may just make the entire deal more difficult than it needed to be.

Professor Snoke was one of the most highly decorated teachers that worked at Hux's public high school; why the professor chose to work at a public high school when he could be working at Harvard was still a mystery. He usually chose one star student every other year or so who was generally guaranteed to be a valedictorian and move on to better education; the current star student was Kylo. Kylo wasn't a straight A student or a honor student and therefore shouldn't be the professor's star student; at least that's what Hux believed. Hux had been sure that becoming the professor's star had been squashed the moment Kylo came into the picture, but the professor seem to understand that Kylo's academic standing needed a lift and who better to help than Hux, who was a perfectionist in every sense of the word.

Kylo was a sophomore and a year younger than Hux; though you'd never be able to guess it. Kylo was taller and always seemed to glower down over Hux. His mass of curly dark hair didn't help make him look any less intimidating. Though Hux is sure that it was a ruse. He was generally dressed in dark clothes, fingernails painted black in contrast to his skin. His ears were donned with silver piercings and there was one silver band around the left side of his bottom lip. Kylo would occasionally mess with it with the end his tongue when he was bored in class; and Hux, having studied his peer rather obviously, was positive he spotted another silver speck on Kylo's tongue. Kylo was your run of the mill emo kid who Hux tried his best to despise.

Kylo shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and tries not to pout. "I don't need your help," he spits.

"According to Professor Snoke, you do," Hux bites back.

Kylo immediately bristles at that, glare intensifying. He looks like he's trying to think of something clever to say, but Hux quickly cuts him off. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but I need this recommendation. So you're coming home with me and we're going to work on every single thing you're failing at." Hux stabs his finger into Kylo's chest and almost laughs at Kylo's reaction, who looks like he's actually been stabbed.

Kylo gapes at Hux as he grabs his arm and yanks him towards the parking lot. "It's a Friday!" Kylo complains, though he doesn't pull away. Hux suspects that he might actually want the help, though he'd never admit it.

"Which means we'll have plenty of time to study."

"You've got to be kidding me. All day?"

"All _weekend_." Hux takes a little pride at the disgusted yelp Kylo inadvertently lets out.

"All weekend? What, so you're just going to kidnap me?"

"If I must." Hux shoves Kylo toward the passenger side of his car, a new looking silver mustang.

Kylo stops and stares, dumbfounded. "This is yours?"

Hux nods, proud that his car has left Kylo so flabbergasted. It is a nice car, not even a year old and in pristine condition. Hux makes sure to keep it in perfect order. "Now get in."

Kylo huffs but does as he's told, shoving his backpack in the back seat and slumping down into his seat, slamming the door shut.

Hux rolls his eyes. "This will be harder than I thought," Hux sighs. Already exasperated. He rounds his car, gets in, and gently closes his door, trying to make a point to Kylo which he knows he'll ignore, and starts his car; immediately turning on the heat. "Where do you live?"

Kylo mumbles his address which isn't too far away. He probably walks to school which doesn't seem like a fantastic option considering it's been raining all week. Kylo has his hood up and is glaring out the window, seemingly trying his best not to have a tantrum.

"Seatbelt," Hux states.

Kylo glares over at him, rolls his eyes, and shoves his seatbelt on before returning to glaring out the window.

Hux lets his head fall back against his headrest, sighing. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

"Fine."

 _Such_ _a_ _child_ , Hux thinks. He backs out of his parking spot and heads towards Kylo's house. "Your parents won't mind you staying, will they?"

"She won't," Kylo gives a clipped answer. Hux immediately notes that he said "she" and not "they" and feels a pang of sympathy, which he quickly buries. It's just him and his mother too.

Hux pulls up into an empty driveway. Kylo gets out and trots over to the front door, pulling his hood higher up for the short distance. Hux follows him closely, waiting patiently for Kylo to unlock the door. When he does, Kylo shoves the door open and leaves it thus. Hux half expected him to kick the door closed on him.

They enter into the living room, which looks warm and inviting with a comfy couch in front of a TV. The house seems empty, all the lights are off and Hux can't hear anyone within the house other than Kylo and himself. Kylo walks into the connecting kitchen. He grabs a note pad and starts scribbling something down before placing it on the kitchen island and walking down the hallway to, where Hux assumes is, his room.

Hux takes a moment to close the front door then goes and sits on the couch. He sinks comfortably into the cushions and quickly feels like falling asleep. Instead he studies Kylo's home. The living room, again, seems very homey. The couch Hux is currently sitting on lays just across from the TV with a scuffed wooden table between the two. Another couch sits along the wall where the front door is, a long glass window just above the seat. A tall lamp is shoved into the corner that the two couches create. The TV is hooked up with a multitude of systems, with shelves containing video games and movies; seems typical since its most likely Kylo's. The floor is carpeted with a soft gray and Hux wonders if he should take off his shoes to avoid getting the carpet dirty.

Hux sighs and gets up, deciding Kylo is taking to long, and walks into the kitchen. He reads the note Kylo left.

_Mom-_

_Got a mentor. Staying at his house to study. Be back Monday._

_-Ren_

Right. Kylo _Ren_. Hux almost forgot that Kylo likes to pretend he has an entirely different name. Hux leaves the kitchen to follow Kylo to his room. The hallway is in a L shape which connects the kitchen, the living room, a back door, a pantry and a closet together on the shorter end. Hux wanders down the longer bit of the hallway finding a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a garage door at the end. Neither bedroom seems to be Kylo's, one looks to be a guest room and the other his mother's. Hux looks around a little more before wondering if there's a basement, which leads him back to the door he thought was a closet. It's not as it turns out. Kylo left it somewhat ajar when he went through it and Hux opens it to reveal a stairway down. There's a light switch at the top of the stairs to Hux's right, which he turns on. The hallway at the bottom already has its lights on, but it's too dark for Hux to see without the stair lights as well. He walks down the stairs and turns to the open door on his left. Kylo is sitting on the ground shoving clothes into a bag. He doesn't notice Hux at first or he just doesn't react. His hood is pulled down, allowing his hair to poof out. Kylo zips the bag closed and runs a hand through his hair as some strands fall into his eyes, looking annoyed as he shoves his iPod into his pocket. He picks up the bag and throws it over his shoulder as he gets up, then he walks over and puts a hand on Hux's chest. Hux, for a moment, is confused. Up until Kylo starts pushing him out of his room and into the hallway. Turning to turn off the lights to his room and close the door.

"I'm done. Let's go," he says stiffly before turning off the hallway light and walking back up the stairs. Hux glares in Kylo's direction as he turns off the stair lights just as Hux is walking up them. He stumbles, having to grab the railing and bump the front of his shoes against the steps because he can't fucking see a thing. He gets about half way up before the lights suddenly turn on and Hux looks up to find Kylo with a shit eating grin spread across his face.

"Shut up." Hux knows his face is probably turning a shade of red, damn his fair complexion, and he looks down in an attempt to hide his embarrassment; stomping up the stairs. He hears Kylo snicker as he shoves passed him. He shoves him hard enough that Kylo's back hits the wall behind him with a dull thump. Hux glances back at him and watches Kylo's face. His grin only gets wider as he lets his head fall back against the wall, still chuckling. Hux is sure Kylo rolls his eyes as he leaves.

Hux quickly absconds outside back to his car, shielding himself from the rain with his arm as he runs. He cranks the heat up and turns on the radio, just to evade the awkward silence he knows will appear the moment Kylo gets back into the car. He watches Kylo as he exits his house, turning to close and lock the door before walking back to the car. Hux swears Kylo takes longer than needed just to get on his nerves. His hood is down and Hux thinks, rather annoyed, that Kylo is going to get his chair soaked because of his stupid mop of soggy hair. Kylo opens the back door to throw his bag onto the seat before returning to the front; this time he remembers to put his seat belt on, but manages to slam the door harder than before.

Hux grimaces.

Kylo grins.

Hux sighs and backs out of the driveway, tuning both Kylo and the radio out as he drives. He lives ten minutes away from school and that's longer than he wants to spend his time stuck in a car with Kylo. As he stops at a stoplight he glances over at Kylo, curious. He's looking at the radio, listening intently to the broadcast.

"Still no news on the missing high school student, Jessika Pava, who is the twentieth victim to be kidnapped since they first began, three years ago. The FBI have sent a team of highly trained agents to help with the investigation. Currently, the chief of police has not released a statement as of today. Jessika has been missing for a week now and her family urges anyone to come forward with any information they may have-"

"Did you know her?" Hux asks, watching as Kylo diverts his eyes away from the radio and to the window at his question.

"Not really, she was in my martial arts class though. Friends with that new girl, Rey."

Hux took nothing away from that other then Kylo being in a martial arts class, which he immediately acknowledges. "You're in a martial arts class?" He squeals, clearing his throat afterwards to hide the squeal.

"Yeah, how do you think I get away from all those fights unscathed?"

"Dumb luck," Hux snorts.

Kylo turns to glare at him which Hux laughs at.

"So you know how to fight?"

"Well yeah, that's on of the things they teach you in martial art classes."

"What else do they teach you?" Hux asks quickly, trying to make it seem like he meant to ask the previous obvious question.

"Defensive stuff, lots of stretching too."

Hux tries to imagine Kylo actually taking time to stretch. He feels like Kylo would rush through it just so he could bury his fist into someone's face. Hux hums in response, turning into his driveway and into the garage. Kylo looks vaguely surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kylo shrugs. "I was just expecting a mansion to go with you massive ego," he says this and then immediately gets out of the car. Not leaving Hux any time to respond.

Hux wants to bang his head against his steering wheel. Oh how Kylo gets on his nerves.

Hux gets out and waits for Kylo to grab his bags, then leads him inside the house. The garage door opens to the mudroom which connects to the kitchen. Hux walks through trying to ignore Kylo's gaze.

"Never-fucking-mind," Kylo mumbles as he catches sight of the marble counters in the kitchen, the crystal-glass table in the living room next to the white grand piano, and the plasma TV.

"Shut up," Hux replies again. He leads Kylo down a hall with three rooms. "Bathroom." He points to the door on the left. "My room." He points to the door at the end of the hallway. "And yours." Hux opens the door to a newly cleaned room. It's pretty sparse aside from the bed and nightstand. Hux had specifically uninstalled the TV in this room so Kylo couldn't distract himself too much. Which you could tell as some of the wires and metal braces that connected the TV to the wall were still very visible.

"You...did you disconnect the TV?" Kylo asks.

"Correct. The only thing you'll be doing with your pass time is studying."

"You planned this, didn't you."

Hux shrugs. "I'm always prepared."

Kylo glares over at him. "I hate you."

"Good. Get settled in and we'll start your tutoring."

"What you're not even going to give me a day to adjust?"

"Nope."

"I really hate you."

"Meet me in my room in five minutes," Hux says dismissively, waving his hand at Kylo as he walks away.

He hears Kylo give out a groan and he figures that he'll probably plop down on the bed for a little while before coming over to Hux's room. Which is exactly what he does, but he doesn't come back. Instead he lays with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed for far longer than five minutes.

Hux walks back into the room and leans against the doorway, glaring at Kylo. "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Kylo hums, arching an eyebrow without opening his eyes.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Hux asks again, coming to stand in front of Kylo.

"It appears that I'm trying to sleep."

"Aside from the fact that it's almost three in the afternoon, you're suppose to be studying."

"Eh, later. 'M tired."

"I don't particularly care if you're tired. We have work to do."

Kylo sighs, "why can't we just... I don't know. Not do that." Kylo leans up to stare at Hux. "You've got a year, plenty of time. Wouldn't it be better to get to know each other a little better so we don't end up just killing each other instead."

Hux supposes he's right. As it was, Kylo was already getting on his nerves and if things continued as they were it probably wouldn't be too long until Hux considered homicide.

"And how do you purpose we do that?"

Kylo smiles, a little cheeky. "We let me sleep." He falls back down onto the bed.

"How about," Hux starts, rounding the bed until he's at the side of it. "You listen to me and /then/ we can get to know each other."

Kylo grunts, but as Hux leans down and pushes him off the bed Kylo yelps. He falls unceremoniously onto his side where he lays unable to really comprehend his anger.

Hux smiles down at him as he leaves the room. "Come on, we have things to do," he sings.

Kylo is immediately on his feet and about ready to march over and punch Hux when he sees a stripe of orange fur and tries not to fall over as he avoids Hux's cat, who decided she just /had/ to stop in front of Kylo's feet and groom her paws.

Millicent to the rescue.

Kylo side steps her and returns to stomping back over to Hux when Millicent, again, sits in front of his feet. Kylo sighs, seemingly at an impasse, before squatting down to pick up the cat and then depositing her in Hux's arms.

"What's first."

"Science. You're horribly behind."

Kylo lays on Hux's bed, returning to the position he was in earlier. "Hm, sorry, but it seems I forgot my- OOPH" Kylo fails to catch the heavy science book dropped on his stomach and lets out a pained yelp.

"I've got you covered," Hux says. He turns to his computer and starts typing up a report due in in English class next week, figuring he'll leave Kylo with the book and finish up his own homework. "Read chapters one and two, and then we'll start from there."

"All of it?"

Hux nods. "All the chapters, all the sections in the chapters, every single page."

Kylo huffs. "We're on, like, chapter seven in class. Why not start there?"

"Because you'll probably end up retaking that class. You've pretty much already failed it."

Kylo doesn't retort. It's true though, the only classes he's passing are gym and art. He props the book up on his chest and precedes to spend the next hour or so ignoring Hux entirely. Hux doesn't actually know if he's reading the book or just playing with his iPod behind the book, but he hopes for the former.

It's just after Hux finished his book report that the door rings. Millicent is purring on Hux's lap and he really doesn't feel like picking her up to get the door. Kylo offers no help, so Hux reluctantly gets up and leaves Millicent on his bed next to Kylo, before going to the door.

He opens it to find Poe, Finn, and Rey shivering outside. "About time," Rey says, pushing her way through the doorway; Finn and Poe follow in.

"Oh yes, please come in," Hux says sarcastically, closing the door and glaring at them.

"We need your help," Poe says with a smile.

Hux frowns. "Well this is certainly a lovely way to ask for it."

"Sorry...," Finn says, rubbing the back of his head. "We didn't want to come here."

"That's promising. What do you want?" Hux sighs.

"Jessika is missing," Rey responds.

"I've heard, and what does that have to do with me?"

"Snoke kidnapped her."

Hux snorts. "Snoke? Please, I highly doubt that."

"It's true, and we need you to dig up some dirt on him."

Hux almost laughs, again. "What makes you think I will? I probably can't find /anything/ the police don't already know. Why not talk to them if you're so suspicious?"

Finn glances at Poe who bites his lip, Rey kicks the toe of her foot at the ground.

Hux actually laughs this time. "You already have haven't you?" There's a pause. "And let me guess, they didn't believe you." Hux is smirking, obsoletely prepared to continue to poke fun. "Well you're outta luck on this end. I'm not at all interested in wasting my time investigating an innocent man. So why don't you make your way out?" Hux gestures towards his front door. Inwardly, he is very curious as to why they suspect the famous Professor, but he doesn't show it.

Rey glares. "We'll come back on Sunday to see what you've found," she says before walking out the door.

"I never said-" Rey is already gone before Hux can finish.

Poe smiles. "Cya then!" Then he and Finn abscond out the door.

Hux slams his door shut, exasperated. "I'm not doing shit," he mutters turning back to his room.

Kylo is still on his bed when he walks back into the room but he's biting his lip and looking like he's not trying to burst out into laughter. "So that sounded like fun," he says.

Hux picks up his notebook and throws it at Kylo, who catches it. "Answer the questions in there and then read two more chapters.

Kylo's grin falls into a scowl. "Jokes on you, I read ahead," Kylo grumbles.

"Four chapters then."

Kylo glares at him, "I despise you."

"Learning new, shiny words now are we?" Hux grins at Kylo's growl and returns to his computer, looking up whatever he could about the Professor.


	2. Ground Rules

"Find anything?"

Hux is almost startled out of his focused investigating by Kylo's voice; almost. He'd spent the last hour and a half looking up everything he could about the professor and the kidnapping cases. Nothing really tied Snoke to the kidnappings at all, so Hux had been pretty disappointed.

"Nothing. At least, nothing that the police don't already know. I mean, really, what did they think I'd find?"

"Bet they thought he had some secret lair that no one knew about," Kylo laughs. He has Millicent on his chest, having given up hours ago to get her to not lay on him and coming to a mutual understanding that she could lay on his chest instead without him putting up a fuss. There was just so much science he could read before he wanted to dive out the window. "The only weird thing he has is that pedo van."

"Pedo van?"

"Yeah, like one of those conspicuous white vans. He hardly ever uses it so no one really knows about it."

Hux briefly looks over at a police report detailing a suspected vehicle before looking back at Kylo. "And you know, how?"

"I've been over to his house."

Hux quirks an eyebrow at him. "You have? That's a little... Odd."

"Eh, he wanted to invite mom and I over to dinner because she was super suspicious and wanted to talk to him. I ended up just wondering around his house while my mom interrogated him."

"Why was your mom suspicious?"

"Well, I mean, it's not like I have a great track record; and she wanted to make sure he was a good influence. She just gets worried over nothing."

Hux hums and looks back at his computer. "Did you find anything weird?"

"Naw. It's not like he had a dungeon or anything under his house. Dude is super neat. Hardly had anything out of place." His last sentence is muffled as Millicent creeps up his chest and lays her paws on Kylo's face. Hux is pretty sure she's laying on him to prevent him from doing anything undesirable to her human. She's not sleeping or purring, just laying there watching Kylo.

"He didn't have anything?"

"Just basic stuff his house was pretty monk-like."

Hux hums again. "You know, aside from his personality at school he can seem a bit... Well, odd. Demanding, even."

"Hell yeah he is. Pretty sure he was about to ground me when he heard how shit my grades were. One time I was positive he was going to make me do, like, one hundred push ups when I failed my last math quiz."

"There's nothing in his background that says he's ex-military...," Hux mutters. Perhaps he hasn't looked deep enough. "You probably deserved the punishment," Hux says louder.

"Did not! I can't memorize shit when it comes to math. It's crap that you have to memorize formulas."

"Well that's true. I can't see you measuring slopes or calculating the correct density of a bridge." Hux is talking from experience. He's still not entirely sure why calculating the density of a bridge made for a great example, but apparently the book authors thought it was.

"Exactly, it's bull-"

"Brendol! I'm home!" Mrs. Hux sings out. Hux immediately smells pizza and, apparently, so does Kylo.

"Holy shit she brought pizza." Kylo is sitting up and looks about ready to jump off the bed and run to the kitchen.

"You have the nose of a blood hound," Hux says, chuckling.

"When it comes to food, yeah; and I'm pretty proud of that. Plus I'm starving. You're a horrible host."

"Oh, shut up and come on."

Hux stands up and starts walking out of his room, he stops when Kylo speaks.

"Hux help, you're cat won't get off of me."

"What?" Hux turns to find Kylo standing trying to gently pull Millicent off of his jacket. Millicent has her claws hooked into the fabric and doesn't look like she wants to let go. She's slung herself over Kylo's shoulder and is holding tightly onto him.

"Oh, yeah she doesn't like you."

"Well that's nice to know! What with her claws next to my jugular and all."

"You'll be fine. Come here Milli," he coos, walking a little closer to Kylo and beckoning for her. Millicent meows and jumps off of Kylo and into Hux's outstretched arms. She immediately starts rubbing her nose against Hux's face and purrs. "That's my girl," Hux says with a smile, he turns around and continues walking to his kitchen.

Kylo follows. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"Maybe because you're a terrible person."

"Am not!"

"Don't be mean, Brendol." His mother, who had just been setting the pizza down along with the mail, turns to them. "So you're Kylo then? Nice to meet you! And don't mind my son, he can be awfully rude sometimes," she jests.

"Mom!" Hux complains, letting Millicent jump down from his arms. She runs over to the mudroom and meows, asking to be fed.

"I'm just joking hon!" Mrs. Hux is still in her business attire, she's wearing dress pants today, probably because of the weather, and boots. She's wearing blue, Hux muses, which means she's probably had a couple meetings today. She has a rather easy routine when it comes to her work dress. Colors for meeting days, since everyone dreads them, and black for regular office days. Hux guesses that she might have another meeting tonight, since she's come home early with a peace offering.

"Unfortunately, we have a meeting with Hong Kong in a hour, I figured I should get you and your friend some food since I'll be coming home late."

Hux should have made a bet, he knows his mother far too well. He's not upset or anything. His mother works hard to provide for Hux and it can be difficult to do that alone, since his father left them to pursue his career in the military. Hux wouldn't lose sleep on never seeing his father again, since that's pretty much happening now, but he loves his mother enough to understand her situation. Plus he's pretty proud of her. She works in a software corporation and has managed to not only rise her way up to the top, but to also do so without leaving a wake of people who hate her. In fact, Hux is fairly certain that everyone she works with adores her. She tends to have that effect on people.

"No problem," Hux says. "I'm glad I don't have to cook for- you're eating already?"

Kylo has already eaten a piece of pizza and is currently eating another. "Yeah, well remember? You're a terrible host. This is the first bite of food I'm getting since I got here."

"You never said anything!"

"You never asked."

Mrs. Hux laughs. "Try not to argue too much while I'm gone." She picks the wet cat food out of the fridge and goes to the mudroom to feed Millicent.

"Good luck with that," Kylo says, finishing off his second piece.

As she comes back she continues to talk. "Oh, I also just got a call from your school, because of the recent kidnapping they're giving you a week off so they can investigate all leads. I actually just talked to the chief of police about it. They had to call up to issue a warrant for our camera footage, since we hold the servers that store the back-ups of the school's security cameras. I hope they find something..." She trails off, then shakes her head. "If you need anything, dear, just call me up. I'll try going shopping tomorrow before work, I don't want to leave you with a friend who's stomach is similar to that of a black hole," she chuckles.

Kylo looks over at the pair, on his forth piece of pizza. "Hey!

She laughs and then leans down to kiss Hux's forehead. "I'll be back at ten thirty, midnight at the latest. Don't stay up too late, love." She then leaves the two on their own once more.

"Well she's nice," Kylo comments, shoving another piece of pizza down his throat.

"How in the hell can you eat that quickly?"

Kylo shrugs. "I'm hungry?"

Hux glares over at him then turns and walks towards his room. "Just leave me a piece for later."

Kylo follows after him, curious. "Do you ever eat?"

"When I'm hungry, yes."

"But you're so skinny. Doesn't look like you eat much." He pokes Hux side, accidentally hitting his rib.

Hux slaps his hand away with a frown. "I eat enough." He stops and watches Kylo jump back onto his bed, putting an arm under his head and pulling out his iPod. Hux sighs. "I can't imagine you have enough energy to continue studying, do you?"

"I hardly had any before." Kylo glares back at Hux and gestures over to Hux's computer. "Why don't you go back to investigating our, apparently, psychotic professor. That'll keep you busy."

Hux snorts, a small smile gracing his lips. "And what about you? Going to finish reading your science book?"

"Oh god no," Kylo says, a little dramatically and with a roll of his eyes. "I have read all ten chapters, I am _done_."

Hux raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Ten? You know, your class ends on chapter nine."

Kylo stares back at him, astonished. "Y-your kidding."

Hux shakes his head.

"Oh for fucks sakes!" Kylo groans, covering his face with his hands. "I'm so fucking done."

Hux laughs, walking over to plop down onto his desk chair. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you what exactly to read up to for English. I'll just let you read the entire book."

"Don't you fucking dare. I'd rather be a failing student than a brain dead one."

Hux rolls his eyes. "If anything you might end up passing a class instead. What a horrific concept!"

"Oh shut up." Kylo takes a pillow and covers his face with it, groaning. "I hate you," he says, voice muffled.

"I'm flattered." Hux looks at the time. It's late, but not late enough for Hux to consider going to bed. He could probably start on his final paper, have it finished by eleven maybe earlier. He's not going to start Kylo on math tutoring yet. He was doing well enough is science, barely a D which is phenomenal for Kylo, that Hux figured science would be the best subject to start Kylo off on. Maybe having read the entire book, and now being ahead, would help Kylo raise his grade.

Hux muses, trying to form a plan for tomorrow. He's so lost in thought that Kylo's voice almost makes him jump.

"Where's your dad?"

Hux glances over; Kylo isn't looking at him, just hugging the pillow to his chest and staring at the ceiling. He looks a bit tired, like he might fall asleep while talking.

"He...he doesn't live with us," Hux stumbles, not entirely sure what to say. His father isn't a subject he likes to talk about.

Kylo grunts. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. I don't get to meet him."

"And that's...good?"

"Mhm, means I don't have to worry about what he'll think."

Hux nods, suddenly understanding. "If it's any consolation, I think he'd hate you."

"Aw thanks! Real nice to know," Kylo huffs.

Hux chuckles. "What about your father?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"He left when I was a kid. I don't even know if he's still alive."

Hux glances over at Kylo, he's turned onto his side, back to Hux. Uncomfortable and stiff. Hux tries to think of something to change the subject.

"Fuck," he grumbles, drawing a blank.

He hears Kylo chuckle. "What?"

"I-I don't..."

"Don't do small talk?"

Hux sighs, "Yeah."

"Then don't."

He doesn't. Instead he starts his essay and let's himself zone out.

He wakes up at seven, face plastered against his keyboard and back aching. He straightens up and stretches, grunting as numerous joints crack. He had some forethought so save and close his essay before passing out last night, which he's thankful for. He sighs and is about to get up and take a shower so he can crawl into bed and sleep for a few more hours, when he realizes that Kylo is still in his bed. He's still asleep, curled up facing Hux, with headphones in his ears; one of which has escaped and is probably tangled somewhere.

He'll deal with that later. Right now he desperately needs a shower. So he goes, grabbing some clean clothes along the way; jeans and another black turtleneck. It takes him fifteen minutes, with the water boiling hot, to take his shower; and afterwards he's still not sure if he even wants to try waking Kylo up. He just knows that isn't going to work.

He still puts a hand on Kylo's shoulder and shakes. "Kylo. Kylo wake up."

Kylo groans. Hux thinks there was a 'what?' somewhere in there, but he's not sure.

"Wake up," he says again.

"What time is it?"

"Seven am."

"Then I'm still asleep." He rolls over leaving Hux to glare at his back.

"Oh come on, you're on my bed." Hux is irritated. He wants to push Kylo off his bed like he did yesterday; he knows it's probably an enormously bad idea but he still wants to.

"Sucks to suck." Hux is about to retort when Kylo shushes him. "Your bed is big enough, just hop in."

Hux glares, still knowing that everything he's thinking of doing is a bad idea, but too tired to care. "You know what, fine. Move over."

Kylo rolls over again and Hux pulls the blankets up and muscles his way under them; Kylo had been sleeping on top of them. Hux turns over so he's facing away from Kylo and glares at the wood on his desk.

"Damn, you get irritated easy in the morning."

"Shut up."

Kylo doesn't say anything, instead he falls asleep leaving Hux to ponder what the hell he's doing. He doesn't ponder for long as he's asleep minutes afterward. When he wakes up its to his mother poking her head into his room.

"Brendol? I just got done putting the groceries way, you and Kylo should be stocked up for the night. I'm heading to work. Cya tonight!" She whispers then leaves.

Hux hums his understanding, waving sluggishly at his mother. He starts wondering why his mother was whispering and why he's unable to move; until he realizes Kylo exists. Kylo has an arm slung around Hux's waist, at some point he went under the blankets as well. Hux's back is to Kylo's chest and his head is somewhat laying on top of Kylo's bent arm. Hux is also very sure that Kylo's headphone has made a reappearance because he can hear Kylo's music blaring clearly behind him. Hux isn't too uncomfortable. He warm and not laying too oddly against Kylo; but his physical comfort pales in comparison to his mental comfort, which is currently screaming for him to move. Now. Right now.

Not really thinking anything through, and still being quite tired, Hux rolls right out of his bed. He lands with a grunt and can't help but to wonder if maybe he could have found a different way to get out of bed as he has accidentally pulled Kylo halfway off the bed as well.

Kylie groans, murmuring, "what the fuck?" Before rolling over and pulling Hux's blanket over his head. "No," he says, more strongly.

"What? I haven't even said anything?"

"You were going to tell me to get up. And I'm not. No."

Hux leans up and peers at his alarm clock. "It's ten."

"So?"

"You've had plenty of sleep."

"Nope."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hux, I don't get up until two on weekends. So no, I have not had plenty of sleep."

Hux snorts. "Well... It is way passed two."

"Two pm, smart ass." Kylo leans up to glare at Hux, he looks far more irritated than he should be; and Hux suddenly feels sympathy for his mother. "I'm also not opening any god damn book until the evening. My brain is fried."

"It was fried way before I made you study."

"Was not!"

Hux stands, spotting something that might give Kylo an incentive to get out of bed. He bends down, leaning closer than he really wants to. Kylo looks incredibly confused and he watches Hux with a raised eyebrow. He looks like he's concentrating, which is a new look for him, and Hux swears he feels something tingle, almost push, at the back of his mind; but he ignores it and continues to grab his target. Kylo's eyes widen momentarily and his hand shoots underneath the blanket to grab his iPod; but Hux is faster. He pulls away with his prize in tact and trots out of his room.

"Hux!"

As expected, Kylo jumps out of the bed and runs after Hux. He almost runs into Hux as Hux stops suddenly and turns around, shoving the iPod into Kylo's chest.

"Now that you're up, want anything for breakfast?" his asks with a sly smile. He walks over to the kitchen, leaving Kylo steaming behind him.

"I'm so angry I don't even know what to say."

"That's a first."

"Shut up."

 

* * *

 

"Since we've been together, how often do you think we've told each other to shut up?" Kylo muses, eating his second serving of breakfast; brunch really.

"Probably far more than is appropriate." It's probably close to double digits by now, Hux thinks. Which probably isn't a good thing considering it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours.

"We've probably said that we hate each other more."

Hux looks over to the side, trying to remember. "Probably."

"Are you really gonna stick with this?"

"Tutoring you?"

"If it can be called that. Seems more like kidnapping."

Hux gives a pointed glare before answering. "I need that recommendation."

Kylo huffs and looks down, contemplating. He's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, though he's taken his jacket off. Hux wouldn't be able to tell if his hair was styled or if this was his bed head usually; yesterday was one of those rare occasions where Kylo either forgot to straighten his bangs or just didn't wake up it time. Hux figures it's the latter; seeing as how Kylo was hard enough to get out of bed as is.

Kylo chuckles a little, suppressing the action slightly and hiding the smile. Hux considers if Kylo can read his mind, but pushes it aside. That'd be a silly concept

"Well, if we're going to be doing this every once in a while-"

"Every weekend."

"Oh god, for a year?"

Hux nods.

Kylo opens his mouth to argue but stops and concedes. "Okay. Every weekend, though I'd rather be murdered than be here."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Creepy. Anyway, maybe we should set some ground rules."

"Ground rules?" Hux tilts his head questioningly. He's also suddenly reminded of a confused puppy, though he hasn't a clue why.

That gentle push at the back of his mind is still there, he muses.

"Yeah, like, maybe not all weekend. Maybe just one night. Also, let's not get me up before twelve-"

"Ten."

Kylo looks like he wants to argue, again, before just shaking his head. "Fine," he bites out. "Ten.

"And that you shouldn't throw a tantrum when I get you out of bed."

"I did not throw a tantrum."

"You stomped out of bed when I took your iPod and you looked like you were about to punch me."

"I wanted to punch you way before you woke me up. Twice."

"Flattering, I still define that as a tantrum."

"You're such a smart ass."

"And you're a dumb ass."

Kylo groans and leans back into his chair; Hux snickering as he does. "Can we just get back to the whole ground rules thing?"

"I suggest we do or we'll never get anywhere."

"Okay, how about as another rule you stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

" _Demeaning_ _me_."

Hux means to argue but has no excuse. He leans slightly back in his seat and looks down, a bit ashamed.

"I know you don't have many friends, or any really, but if we want to get along you gotta stop treating me like shit."

"I don't mean to," Hux defends. "It's just-" Hux stops himself. He does not want to say that it's easy. That's probably going to garner the opposite reaction that he wants. "I'll stop."

"I'll call you out if you do."

"I wouldn't blame you. So, ground rules."

"Right. Um..." Kylo pauses. "Can we add on to that as we go?"

"Yes. Definitely. God knows we'll get on each other's nerves more so than we did today."

"Great. So... Can I watch TV?"

"No."

"What! But-"

"You didn't make it a ground rule."

Kylo goes to ask, but Hux cuts him off. "No you cannot make it a ground rule."

 _Who's_ _the_ _mind_ _reader_ _now?_ A voice says in Hux's head. He's confused, because he didn't think that. The pressure at the back of his mind is gone suddenly and Hux notes that Kylo is biting his lip.

"Okay yeah fine. I should start my English book." Kylo makes a hasty retreat, leaving Hux to wonder what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally have the next chapters already written but you are, once again, dealing with a hardcore procrastinator. Feel free to yell at me. I deserve it at this point, to be fair.
> 
> Also, I've started writing another Kylux fic that has, thus far, become somewhat of a long story. I promise to finish 'Pancakes with a Serial Killer' first before posting the new fic. I've been putting it off for too long as is.


	3. Completely and Unnessarilly Complicated

Hux walks back into his room wondering what Kylo wants to eat. It's about five, but since his mother is probably coming home late Hux figures that he should feed Kylo now rather than later. Kylo had already eaten most of what Hux's mother had bought them earlier that morning. It had mostly been snacks, sure, but it'd disappeared quite rapidly throughout the day. Hux walks into his room just in time to watch Kylo do something horrendously illegal.

Kylo is sitting on Hux's bed, again as he hardly ever fucking leaves it if he can help it, and reading his English book; almost happily as he seems to enjoy the story. He leans over to the side to grab his glass of water not actually looking as he does so otherwise he'd see that the glass is clearly on the other side of the desk; where he'd been hours ago after being forced to do a quiz Hux had prepared for him, evidently he hadn't just skimmed his reading as he got most of the questions correct, but that's besides the point. Kylo searches for it briefly, patting his hand on the desk surface, before looking up and scowling. Instead of just getting up and grabbing it like a normal person would he raises his hand and the glass lifts up and gradually floats over to him. He lifts it up to take a sip but immediately lowers it as he becomes aware of Hux standing at the doorway looking genuinely horrified. He takes on the same face as he realizes that Hux was watching. They both just stare at each other, minds reeling with similar thoughts.

Hux closes his mouth, which had been hanging open since the moment Kylo willed his cup over, and nods, agreeing with a silent, almost instinctual, thought; he turns around and heads straight to his car.

Why?

He has no clue.

What does he intend to do once in his car?

He's also drawing a blank there too.

"Hux wait!" Kylo jumps off the bed and bounds over to Hux, grabbing his arm to stop him. His grip is insisting but gentle, only meant to stop Hux but not meant to force him. "I know what you're thinking, but just-"

"Oh! You know what I'm thinking, do you?" It's less of a question and more of a shouted statement. Hux rips his arm out of Kylo's grasp and turns on him, stepping into Kylo's space and glaring up at the pale face which looks entirely too scared to garner Hux's anger. "I highly fucking doubt that."

"No, no I really do. I just-"

"What, so you can read my mind now?" Hux yells.

"Well...I mean..." Kylo pauses and intends to say more, but doesn't know how to continue; so he just closes his mouth and grimaces.

Hux looks even more horrified and he deflates a bit. "Oh my god, you can, can't you?"

Kylo bites his lip; the only omission of guilt that Hux gets.

" _Oh my god_." Hux wants to scream. He's too shocked to continue walking off so he stands there in front of Kylo, feeling faint. He doesn't know how to handle this and he hardly knows what to say.

Kylo gently smooths his fingers over Hux's arms and leads him back into his room. "It's okay, just listen to me. Okay?"

Hux feels weightless, feels like he's in a dream. There is no way this is real. "It's okay? It's okay?! It's not fucking okay! This is the opposite of okay! This is /illegal/. This is 'my mother and I could go to jail just for being around you' illegal. You're a fucking force-user!" He screams, his arms pull away from Kylo and he backs up; bumping into the bed behind him and falling to sit on it.

Hux's mind is racing, going from "do I tell? Should I?" to "If he gets arrested will Professor Snoke still write me a recommendation?"

Yes, Hux has his priorities straight.

"Oh what?! You're worried about that right now?" Kylo yells, glaring down at Hux. His expression changed from anger to worry as he realizes that yelling at Hux probably isn't going to help elevate the situation.

"I just... I- fuck. I don't know what to worry about." Hux holds his head in his hands, trying desperately not to freak out. He stares at the ground, not daring to look at Kylo. "Hang on, get out of my head!"

"I'm sorry! You just- no, look, that doesn't matter." Kylo knees down and positions himself between Hux's legs so Hux has to see him. He looks desperate, his eyes swimming with fear. "Please, _please_ don't tell anyone. _Please_. I'm not dangerous or anything I- I'm just trying to get through school and... and trying not to be too much of a piece of shit. Jus-just please..." He voice is cracking and he's stumbling on his words. He head falls and rests gently on Hux's knee, trying to hide his face since tears are pricking at his eyes and he knows he can't stop them but he'd rather Hux not see it. "Please..."

Hux can't blame him. He could absolutely ruin Kylo's life if he decided to tell. Kylo would be picked up by the military and never seen again; hell, Hux isn't even entirely sure if they keep force-users _alive_ after capture. Kylo's mother would be arrested and, at best, spend the rest of her life in prison. Kylo would be utterly fucked. He and anyone who lived with him.

Hux sighs and sets a hand on Kylo's shoulder, trying to be somewhat soothing. "Kylo... Kylo I-"

"I'm home!" Hux and Kylo's heads spring up at the sound of Mrs. Hux's voice. "And I brought an early dinner!" She sings. She walks into the kitchen and starts busying herself with getting utensils and a metal sheet out. Hux makes a sudden decision, he stands up and intends to walk to his mother when he hears Kylo's voice, soft and concerned.

"Hux..." It's silent and he sounds broken. Kylo has stood up too, following Hux; hand stretched out to catch the edge of Hux's sleeve.

Hux turns around and points to his bed. "Stay," he demands. Kylo looks taken aback but Hux doesn't give him time to argue as he's already out the door and to the kitchen by the time Kylo opens his mouth.

Fear swims up into Kylo's chest and he decides to quickly pack his things and book it the fuck out of the house. He silently slips into the guest room and starts shoving his clothes back into his backpack.

Hux composes himself and walks over to his mother. "You're back early!" He says with a smile, trying to seem genuinely okay.

"Oh, I told Linda that you two were home alone and she got so worried, what with that killer out targeting young ones, that she insisted I come back home," she says. Setting three metal containers onto the counter. "I got you your favorite, linguini! Does Kylo like pasta? I wasn't sure so I bought him spaghetti and a hamburger..." She puts a finger to her lips, thinking. "Then again, that boy has a big stomach. He could probably eat both anyway."

Which was true and Hux is sure that Kylo probably will. He suppresses a laugh and tries to look serious. "Mom, I have a kind of weird but serious question to ask..."

"Hm?" She looks down at Hux with an eyebrow raise. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing's wrong. It's just a theoretical question. I figured, since you're an adult, you'd probably know how to answer it better... If you met someone and discovered they were a...a force-user, would you turn them in?"

"Of course not," she says with a giggle. Returning to placing the containers of food on the metal sheet and setting a temperature for the oven.

"Y-you wouldn't? Why?"

"Well it's not like it's their fault, and most force-users aren't dangerous anyway. It's just how they were born and it doesn't mean they deserve whatever the military does to them," she replies. She looks completely at ease, so matter-of-fact.

"But it's illegal!"

"Just because it's illegal doesn't mean that it's evil." She turns and leans down, putting her hands on Hux's shoulders. "People don't understand the Force, and because they don't understand it they're afraid of it. People do very terrible things when they're afraid and will lash out at innocent people in an attempt to make things somewhat better for themselves. They'd rather sweep something under the rug than learn how to deal with differences; but you're smart, Brendol. Don't be like them." Having said all she needed to stay she stands straight and smiles. "Now go get Kylo and tell him I've got plenty of food for him. Should be ready in fifteen minutes or so." She shoos Hux away and then turns to put the food into the oven.

Hux walks back to his room and closes the door. Kylo is sitting on his bed, knees up to his chest and arms tightly encircling them. He's staring at Millicent, who is laying on his feet. As Hux closes the door Millicent gets up and runs over, pawing at the door and waltzing out as Hux opens it again. Hux looks over to Kylo, who is now sitting cross legged with his hands gripping the sheets.

"So..." He says, not looking up at Hux.

Hux sighs and collapses on his bed next to Kylo, he puts his head in his hands again and rubs at his eyes. "You make things so difficult. I mean really, it must be a fucking skill at this point; but as much as I say I hate you, I'd never allow myself to be the reason you died. So, I won't tell anyone."

Hux doesn't know what he was expecting but he was not expecting Kylo to practically fly forward and put him into a giant bear hug, squeezing him to the point where Hux thinks that he's going to suffocate.

"And here I thought you were a terrible person." Kylo's face in buried in Hux's neck since he's hugging him sideways, so Hux doesn't have the best angle to glare at him; so he glares at his poof of hair instead.

"Don't push your luck," Hux grunts, trying to wiggle out of the hug. He ends up just turning himself more into the hug and finds himself plastered against Kylo's chest. He sighs, "Let me go. Mom brought you two servings for dinner," he says distractingly, the comment having its desired effect.

"Wait for real?" Kylo pulls back to look at Hux and he noted the Kylo seems rather calm about this.

Hux nods. "What, you weren't listening?" Hux assumed Kylo had been in his head, again.

"I tried not listening to you." Which is a lie. It had taken him maybe thirty seconds to shove all of his stuff into his backpack, throw it over his shoulder, and creep over to the living room. It had been there that he stopped and listened to Hux and his mother talking. He had decided early on that he was safe and had been too relieved to do anything but collapse on the bed and try to calm himself down; he's already forgotten if he threw his backpack back into the guest room or if it's sitting dejectedly on Hux's floor.

"How kind of you."

Kylo jumps off the bed and walks over to the door. "I'll grab the food. We should probably talk."

Hux nods and watches him leave. He falls back onto his bed and stares at his ceiling. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 

One meal later, or two for Kylo who had already almost finished both meals by the time Hux had finished his one, and Hux and Kylo are laying in bed together. Neither look or glance the other's way and both are a respectable distance away from each other without hanging off the bed. Hux is laying on his back with Millicent laying on his chest. Kylo, similarly, lays on his back with his iPod laying on his stomach; one headphone in his ear. Both are staring at the ceiling.

Hux is trying to come up with something to ask. Trying to reason his way through this problem like he usually does. He doesn't know what to do and hardly has a clue about what appropriate questions to ask.

He feels a tickling in the back of his mind again.

"You can ask me anything. It's alright," Kylo says.

"That's you, isn't it? In my head," Hux asks immediately.

Kylo glances over, clearly surprised. "You can feel me?"

"I guess so. Is that odd?"

Kylo shrugs. "A little. Usually no one notices."

"If you can read people's minds, why don't you just get answers for your tests from your teacher's minds?"

"Because that's cheating."

"Oh like you're a little do-gooder."

He laughs at that. "I use to, when I was in elementary school; but it got boring. What's the fun if you can get through it easy?"

"So you resorted to failing?"

"I resorted to not caring."

Hux hums, pulling his legs up so they're bent at the knees. "What else can you do?"

"Sometimes, if I try really hard, I can make people do things."

"Things? Like what?"

"Like I could make your mom go out and buy me more food."

"She'd do that anyway."

Kylo huffs, glaring over at Hux. "Still, I could make you... I don't know, slap yourself."

Hux snorts. "I doubt that. I woul-" he promptly slaps himself. Hux is stunned for a minute before turning to Kylo with a heavy glare. "Do not make me do that again."

Kylo is laughing, eyes closed and looking comfortable. "You asked for it."

"Did not!" Millicent jumps off Hux's chest as he turns his body slightly to face Kylo, clearly unhappy with the change.

"You didn't believe me. You might as well have been asking for a demonstration. You didn't feel the push right? I've been trying to make it less obvious. I don't think I've been picking up Snoke's lessons too well."

"Snoke?"

"Yeah..."

Hux pauses, before asking his question. Trying to hide his anger and annoyance.

"He's a force-user too, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Hux's mind is boiling, anger and fear bubbling to the surface. He wasn't expecting this. Expecting Kylo to be a force-user. Expecting to carry that burden on his shoulders alone. Expecting to have been lied to by one of the most trusted Professors he knows. Hux back pedals, wondering just how dangerous Kylo's powers are. If he could make anyone do anything than certainly he could abuse that. He may not be cheating in school but he _could_. Maybe everything he's read has been right. Maybe the Force is nothing more than a tool to control and manipulate. That it's nothing but evil.

"It's not all bad you know. I can do good things too," Kylo interjects, he hadn't even needed to press Hux's mind. His anxiety was clear and loud, undeterred with the usual walls set in ones mind. Hux was clearly upset by this.

"Like what?" Hux bites out.

"I can make you stop worrying."

Hux feels the pull this time, but it's more gradual. More gentle and soothing. He can feel his anger dissipate. His fear melt away. He almost doesn't notice Kylo turning towards him, or the fingers that brushes against his cheek. He just feels light and a little empty; the fingers brushing at his cheek filling him with content. An emotion he's bringing on his own without Kylo's help.

"I can make you feel whatever you want."

Hux turns towards Kylo, letting that hand move so that the thumb is brushing against Hux's cheek. Millicent stalks off onto the pillows behind him, a little perturbed.

"Can you make me feel calm?"

He feels the cool warmth rush through his body, relaxing him. Making him feel like he's laying on a cloud. Hux's eyes close voluntarily and he sighs, not tired but not really awake either.

"Can you make me feel happy?" He breaths. His hand catches Kylo's and he rubs his thumb on the back of Kylo's hand. He feels warmth burst in his chest, tickling and bright. He giggles and he'd be surprised by that if he were in his own head. As it is, he has no clue what he's doing. He feels like running, like laughing, like he really needs to feel Kylo, like he might really want to kiss him. Hux moves towards him a bit, grabbing Kylo's waist and pulling him towards Hux. He moves his hand to Kylo's neck once he's close enough, wrapping onto the back of his neck and pulling him down so his lips are just barely against Hux's. It's there that Hux thinks about everything he'd like to do to Kylo. Everything he's dreamed about. Every daydream and every fantasy. All the times he thought about taking Kylo's lip piercing between his teeth and pulling on it or just feel it under his tongue. Or to have his fingers threaded in Kylo's hair. To have Kylo tasting him, heavy on top of him with hands touching every inch of his skin. He's sure Kylo can see it all as he's trying his best to project it too him; and that's further confirmed by Kylo's sudden intake of breath and by the blush that bleeds onto his face.

Kylo pauses, clearly stuck pondering what he can and probably shouldn't do. Hux, if only he were thinking clearly, immediately takes this as a rejection and pulls back, insulted; but he's stopped by an arm wrapped around his waist and a "/no no no wait/" in his mind.

Kylo, for his part, is trying not to take advantage of Hux. He knows he's in an altered state of mind and it wouldn't be fair to Hux if they went through what he knows Hux wants to do. So instead of trying to explain why he's hesitant he lets Hux feel that fear again, thinking that maybe if Hux were distracted he wouldn't have to explain himself. Though, instead of fearing Kylo's powers, like before, Hux's mind immediately wraps around what he wants to do with Kylo and how bad of an idea it is. Hux's anxieties and insecurities take over and he backs off. Rolling off his bed and away from Kylo. He runs out of his room and to the bathroom; closing the door behind him and locking himself in, collapsing onto the floor as soon as he's safely locked inside.

Kylo groans, rolling over to bury his face onto the pillow behind him. He feels like screaming, but he lays silently wondering what to do. Hux isn't going to tell anyone about him, so Kylo doesn't have to worry about being found out. At this point, he doubts Hux wants to talk to him or even tutor him. Kylo figures that if he passes his classes like Snoke wants maybe he'd give Hux his recommendation early and Hux wouldn't have to pretend to tutor him. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Kylo would even resort to reading his teachers minds in lieu of actually studying if he has too. _Yeah, this is a good idea_ , he thinks; and after an hour he pulls out his English book and buries himself in it. Trying desperately to not look into Hux's mind. To not skim the surface so to confirm that Hux hates him truly now.

Hux, on the other hand, is pretty sure he's having a breakdown. He never in his life thought he'd be freaking out over a _boy_. Sure, he knew he didn't have a solid preference for type and was certain it wouldn't matter anyway, he had all the support from his mother as it was, but the fact that the person he hates is also the person he's crushing on _is also_ the person he might of just almost kissed, and thought about doing a lot more to, is a force-user and almost kissed him back is really messing with him. It's not even about Kylo being a force-user, Hux realizes, it's really about Kylo being accepting and wanting Hux back. Hux wants him and he wants Hux, and that's fine. Hux just doesn't know how to come to terms with it.

He had honestly thought he was just going to tutor the guy over the weekend, not kiss him and certainly not have sex with him.

He wants too though, and he's leaning towards going through with it. His mother just got an important call and left for work again--he thinks this as he reads his mother's text--, tomorrow is Sunday, he's pretty sure this weekend will be rememberable so Kylo has to recall something he's read. This is about as good a time as ever to do it, but on the other hand there's the whole "is this moving too fast?" bit, and "is this legal or illegal in this state?". Hux is pretty sure it's legal, but he thinks it might be that seventeen is the legal age and not sixteen.

He also doesn't really think that matters if no one knows about it, right? Both parties are willing, so...

Hux sighs, standing up and stretching. He turns to open the door and braces himself. For better or for worse he's going to listen to his hormones for once.

He walks back into his room.

Kylo is completely ignoring him, choosing to actually read his English book rather than acknowledge Hux. He's laying on his back on Hux's bed with his head propped up on some pillows, legs stretched out with one bent at the knee. His t-shirt has ridden up exposing a bit of his stomach. Hux is also keenly aware that he can see more of the top of Kylo's pubic bone than he needs to, though he isn't complaining. Kylo's English book stands on his chest creating a barrier between him and Hux. A flimsy barrier. A barrier that has, thus far, succeeded in helping Kylo ignore Hux.

"Kylo."

He doesn't move.

"Kylo," Hux says more forcefully.

Still nothing.

"Fucking look at me."

Kylo doesn't even flinch.

Fed up, and still not listening to the rational part of his mind, Hux jumps up onto his bed and straddles Kylo's hips. Kylo stiffens and looks over the top of his book; eyebrows drawn together and eyes wide. Hux grabs the top of the book, rips it out of Kylo's hands, and throws it across the room where it slams against the wall.

Kylo gapes, hands still hovering where they had been holding his book before he moves to push himself up on his elbows.

"What the hell was that?"

Hux lets one hand frame Kylo's head while the other he plants firmly on Kylo's chest and pushes him down. Kylo humphs as he's pushed down, hands moving to hold tightly onto the top of Hux's thighs.

Hux, who is now kneeling over Kylo, glares down at him. "You weren't paying attention to me."

"Well now I am. Happy?"

He is, somewhat. Kylo's full attention is on him and Hux has no idea what he's doing. His brain and his body are not communicating to each other properly and it takes Hux a moment to realize that his hand is trailing down Kylo's chest, stopping at his waist.

"You owe me," Hux lies. Kylo doesn't owe him a damn thing and he knows it, but Kylo seems interested now.

"For what?"

"For not telling." Like a tattle tail. Hux is anything but a tattle tail and it's not like he'd tell anyone anyway. Kylo's secret is secure with him. Hux projects his thoughts again, finding it easier than talking. Let's his lust overtake his thoughts and tries his damnedest to make Kylo hear it.

Kylo's fingers move to Hux's hips, one hand moving to trail under his shirt. "And what do I owe you," he asks. Kylo's eyes are on Hux's lips, flicking back between his eyes and his lips in an attempt to stay focused. There's a question there. A hidden " _is this really okay?_ " hiding behind those eyes.

Hux leans down, fingers moving under Kylo's shirt; feeling the muscles under warm skin. "I think you can figure it out."

_Yes._

He kisses him, and he's not at all shocked when Kylo immediately kisses back. It's sloppy and it's wet. Both parties far to excited to keep it anything but. Hux lets out a sudden moan as a spike of arousal runs down to his groin as he feels something hard against his tongue. He was right. Kylo's tongue _is_ pierced. Kylo lets out a chuckle and flips them, grabbing the back of Hux's legs to maneuver his ass to Kylo's groin, grinding when Hux's legs wrap around his waist. Hux moans and grabs a fistful of Kylo's hair as he leans down and bites at Hux's neck. He's leaving hickeys, big dark bruises that Hux might not be able to hide later; Hux claws at his back in retaliation, pulling at the fabric of Kylo's shirt when he realizes he won't leave anything noticeable until it's actually off.

"This," Hux pants, pulling harshly on Kylo's curls to grab his attention. "Off."

Kylo grunts but complies, pulling away to lean back and take his shirt off. Kylo is all muscle, that much is completely obvious as Hux traces his fingers over the harsh ridges. It makes Hux wonder how often he works out because he had been completely sure that Kylo was just lean under all those layers. He was not expecting this. The boy is built like a god damn _fridge_ , what the hell.

He's not going to complain.

"Like what you see?" Kylo smirks at Hux's look.

"Shut up," Hux replies, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Kylo starts pulling at Hux's shirt, disconnecting himself from Hux's lips to bite down on his collar bone once he's gotten the damned thing over Hux's head. He puts a hand on Hux's groin, finding the outline of Hux's cock and rubbing it. Hux keens, untangling his hands from Kylo's hair to help unzip his pants. Kylo leans back as he takes Hux's pants and briefs off; he stays that way as Hux leans up, one hand grabbing Kylo's hair while the other claws at his back; dull fingernails leaving angry red lines as he goes. Hux licks at Kylo's lip piercing enjoying the feeling of it heavy and hard on his tongue, he knew he would. Kylo lets him and focuses on wrapping his hand around Hux's cock instead. He flicks his wrist and lets his thumb rub at the head, spreading pre-come over his fingers.

Hux moans, somehow gathering enough conscious head space to wonder if Kylo has done this before. Kylo moves his mouth down to Hux's ear. "Not exactly," he says. Hux grunts, annoyed that Kylo is in his mind, again. His stupid little magic trick.

"It's not a trick," Kylo replies to that train of thought. "You're just so _loud_. It's hard not to hear you. Especially like this. You're not even trying to hide your thoughts"

Which is true, Hux is actually trying to make Kylo hear everything he thinks; feel it too if that's how this force thing works. "S-shut up," Hux stutters. He grinds his hips against Kylo's trying to change the topic. "Deal with this."

Kylo puts a hand on Hux's chest and pushes him off. Hux lets out a grunt as he falls back but watches in anticipation as Kylo's hands move to his belt.

"Oh, I'm gonna," he says as he unbuckles and unzips his pants, going purposely slower to annoy Hux, which works. Hux lets out a whine and lets his hands hook under Kylo's waist band, moving it down as quickly as he can. He gets to see the head of Kylo's cock before his hands are batted away. Kylo gets up and off the bed, his pants are too tight to just let them fall to the ground after they get pushed passed his ass, damn skinny jeans, so Kylo has to take an extra second to struggle them off before he's completely naked. Then he returns, pulling Hux's legs around his waist and bringing their cocks together, rubbing them with his hand. Hux moans again, bucking up into Kylo's hand and bringing him down for another kiss. Kylo's tongue presses his piercing into Hux's flesh, making him moan as he tries to feel the metal bead against his own tongue.

Kylo pulls away again, much to Hux's displeasure. "Where's your lube?"

Hux groans, annoyed, and flings his arm over to his left, batting at the air near his nightstand. "Drawer."

Kylo leans over and Hux hears the drawer open along with a pleased "hmm". Kylo returns with a half used bottle of lube and quickly pours some onto his fingers before going back to Hux. His fingers circle at Hux's hole, putting enough pressure to get Hux moaning but never quite dipping in. Kylo's mouth is at Hux's ear again, nipping at the lobe.

"There were a couple bottles in there Hux," he says, finger pushing slowly into Hux as he does. "Empty bottles. How often do you do this?"

Hux shakes his head, whining. He rakes his nails down Kylo's back again, hoping to distract him. It doesn't work, but he does moan into Hux's ear.

"Bet you do it a lot. Bet you use your fingers just like this." Kylo crooks the finger now fully in Hux just a bit, rubbing it against his walls. Hux moans a bit louder at that, moving his hips down on Kylo's finger. Kylo goes to add a second, slowly pushing it in next to the first. "Bet you think of someone fucking you, hard. Who is it? Me?"

Of course Hux has masturbated before, what high school boy hasn't, and Kylo has been the star of most, if not all, of his fantasies. You can't really blame Hux. Aside from being rather insufferable most of the time, Kylo was stupidly attractive; and Hux has more than once wanted Kylo's mouth wrapped around his cock, if only to shut him up.

Hux feels a pressure on his mind and is suddenly aware that Kylo is dipping into his head again, and that he's seen what Hux is thinking.

"Damn it Kylo," Hux moans, not like he's actually angry.

Kylo laughs, kissing his way back to Hux's lips. "You know you like it."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He does. Hux kisses him harshly, intent on making sure Kylo can't say another word. He knows Kylo is still in his mind, can feel him scuttling around the edges, so Hux thinks of the dirtiest, most raunchiest, things involving Kylo he can. Kylo growls, honest to god growls, and for a moment Hux thinks he's won whatever imagined battle he's gotten himself into.

Until Kylo moves his fingers just right and Hux is screaming, back arching off the mattress as he gasps. Kylo has found his prostate and is abusing it as best he can, rubbing it with the pads of his fingers. Hux is struggling, clawing at Kylo's back more viciously and moaning, mouth looking for Kylo's; whose returned to biting at Hux's neck. It feels too good, it's too much all at once and Hux is seconds away from coming; until Kylo pulls away completely.

He's still in Hux's mind and is fully aware of just how wrecked Hux is. He pulls back, hands leaving Hux's skin in favor of his own. He grabs the lube again and slicks up his cock, hand sliding along his skin. Kylo is painfully erect and Hux really wants him. One hand grabs the wrist of the hand planted next to his hip, while the other grabs at Kylo's neck.

"Come back," Hux says invitingly, fingers pulling softly at his hair.

Kylo lifts Hux's hips up, angling him just right, and pushes the head of his cock in. Hux moans, hand leaving Kylo's hair to frame his own head. He relaxes at Kylo pushes in more; knowing it will hurt if he doesn't. Kylo stops half way to let Hux adjust but Hux just shakes his head and pleads for him to continue. So he does, pushing all the way in before stopping. He's panting and trying his best not to come from the feeling of being inside Hux alone. He wants to move. He really, really, wants to move; but there's pain laced strongly in Hux's mind and he'll be damned before he hurts him more.

It takes a few minutes before Hux is nodding frantically, thrusting down on Kylo. So he starts a slow rhythm. One that quickens with every second. Hux's mind is bursting with pleasure and he can't control his limbs anymore. He throws his arms around Kylo's neck and pulls him down, kissing him. Hux claws at his back again and he's absolutely sure he's drawing blood this time. The little bites of pain only cause Kylo to jerk into him more though, so he thinks it's worth it.

Kylo's pace is harsh and fast, hands gripping Hux's hips with bruising force. Kylo is losing it and Hux suddenly knows why. He can feel Kylo now, can feel his mind running at a thousand miles per second. Can feel him feel Hux. Can feel it all. Hux is suddenly unsure where Kylo stops and he begins. He can't tell if it's his tongue down Kylo's throat or Kylo's down his. He doesn't know anymore, but he doesn't care. He just ushers whatever part of Kylo is there to go faster, to fuck him harder; and he does.

There's a sudden burst of pleasure and Hux becomes aware that he is screaming again, chest pressed against Kylo's as he comes. Kylo doesn't last much longer, but he bites down on Hux's shoulder as he comes, attempting to muffle his own scream.

Hux isn't sure when they come down from it all. Doesn't know how long it takes them. Doesn't know whether his mother came back from work before or after they finished, but hopes for the latter. He just knows that Kylo is still there, breathing heavily on top of him. He's warm and sated and lazily kissing Hux's face.

Hux sighs, and lets himself drift off with an arm wrapped around Kylo's neck and a hand in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I did not take into account the whole "moving out of the dorm and traveling two thousand miles while also looking for a job" stint. I have most of the story already written out so I just need to edit and perfect before posting. I swear I won't take a week this time. Maybe. Possibly.


	4. What's the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you all thought this was abandoned but you guessed wrong! But since I made you all wait for two actual years, which I'm not going to explain myself over, I'm just posting the completed work in its entirety at almost one thirty am for me. I have priorities, yes. Totally.

Hux is dimly aware that it's morning, that light is pouring through his window and birds are chirping. That its early and he has never been so annoyed with morning more in his life. He's laying on his side curled up against Kylo. His face is up against Kylo's chest with his arms wrapped around his back; Kylo's own arms are at his hips. Hux is vaguely sure that Kylo had gotten up at some point and cleaned them up, he's not entirely positive if he was awake during this but he feels like he was. Hux has his briefs back on and Kylo has his pants; though, Hux notes smugly, Kylo forgot to zip them closed. He mulls over the idea of getting up but decides he's far too lazy and his legs are entangled with Kylo's; he honestly does not feel like struggling to get away from Kylo's grip only to have him wake up and immediately have a tantrum. So Hux doses off, feeling completely at ease.

It's only when he hears the doorbell ring and his mother's voice does he _really_ think about getting up. His mind is still sluggish and he's just barely deciding to get up when he hears the door to his room open. 

If he had been paying any attention he would have heard his mother invite his "friends" in. He would have heard her tell them that he was home but wasn't awake yet. He would have heard her tell them they could wake him up and then promptly leave for work. He would have heard them coming.

But he didn't. He was too busy deciding whether or not he should get up.

Hux stiffens, eyes opening wide and face immediately going red with embarrassment.

He hears Poe go "oh!", Rey let out a "whoops", and Finn giggling. 

"You've got to be kidding me," he deadpans. Hux shoots up and glares at the trio. "Get the fuck out."

Finn has turned around, face in his hands to keep from laughing. Rey is smirking and Poe just doesn't seem to know what to do.

Rey shrugs. "We can turn around while we talk," she says, doing so.

Poe opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, and then nods; having finally reached a decision. "Uh, yeah." He turns around, shoves his hands in his pockets and continues. "So about that thing we asked you to do."

Hux is absolutely livid and through it all Kylo is _still asleep_.

"What makes you think I actually did it?"

"Because we got you curious," Rey replies. She knows Hux is bullshitting immediately as he says it. "What did you find?"

Hux ponders what the best solution to this is. He could tell them everything he knows and get them out quicker, but that would mean he'd have to implicate Professor Snoke more; or he could fight and not tell them a damn thing, which would mean they wouldn't leave as quick and would probably stay until he gave it up. Hux figures that everything he's found has probably been found by the police already, so telling the trio of fools shouldn't harm his professor in any way.

Before he can speak Kylo turns over, exposing his back and all the claw marks Hux left to prying eyes. His arm drapes around Hux's hips while his other hangs off the bed. Hux is sure Kylo is awake and fucking with him even if he does still seem asleep. He swears he spies a little smirk behind the pillow. 

"He owns a van, same make and model as the one described on the day that one of the victims disappeared. The disappearances /did/ start around six months after Professor Snoke started teaching here, but the same could be said about our PE teacher. As far as I can tell, all the victim's families did mention that they knew Snoke in some way and a few of those kids were Snoke's star students. Every disappearance happened the same way except for those star students, who disappeared at school rather than from home." Hux crosses his arms as he finished, waiting for them to go "eureka!" and storm off thinking they've solved the case.

"I knew it!" Poe jumps back around looking excited. Hux watches as Poe looks down at Kylo, taking in all the scratch marks on his back, before flicking his eyes up to Hux's neck, which is still covered in bruising hickies and bite marks. "Uhh." It seems they've left him speechless, again.

"I saw the same van leaving Jessika's house the day she disappeared, and Snoke had been talking to her before she left school. She even said she was creeped out by him. He's definitely our guy," Rey says looking over her shoulder, she raises an eyebrow as she catches sight of Kylo's back, but otherwise looks completely unimpressed. 

"That proves nothing. It's all speculation," Hux replies. 

Rey turns around fully, eye glaring holes into Hux. "It proves everything! That man is evil and you're still going to defend that monster? I don't care what you or your fucked up boyfriend say, Snoke kidnapped those kids and probably killed them. And we'll prove it." Rey storms away, leaving a very concerned and surprised Poe and Finn in her wake.

 _Rude. I haven't even said anything,_ Kylo says, sending his words to Hux's head.

 _Shut up,_ Hux replies.

Kylo huffs.

Hux turns his gaze to Poe. "It doesn't matter what you think, in the end if you don't have evidence you have nothing. I haven't told you anything that the police don't already know. So unless you know something the police don't, you're out of luck."

"We do," Finn pipes in. "Snoke's a force-user."

Hux is surprised. He knew of course, thanks to Kylo, but how did they know?

"We'll, uh, text you if we need your help again," Poe says, then he leaves with Finn in toe. 

Hux sighs, pulling a leg up and balancing his elbow on his knee, dropping his head into his hand. His other falls on Kylo's back, rubbing gently on the scratches he left.

"That was horrendously worse than it needed to be," Hux sighs. 

"They have really bad timing," Kylo agrees. "Rub a little higher," he hums.

Hux rolls his eyes. "I'm not a masseuse," he huffs, but rubs higher anyway, trailing his fingers over crusting scratches. Hux looks down at his other hand, wondering whether he needs to cut his nails any shorter. Kylo's back looks like Millicent used him as a scratching post.

"You really did do a number on me," Kylo agrees. 

"It's your fault really." Hux gets up moving to straddle Kylo and leaning down to kiss at the wounds.

"Hardly. Why don't you clean 'em for me."

"Can't do it yourself?" Hux is kissing at Kylo's ear now, grinning as a flush overcomes Kylo's skin.

"They're on my back! Hard to reach..."

Hux hums. "Take a shower. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Kylo grumbles. "Speaking of which, get off me."

"Hm?" Hux doesn't move but he ends up falling off Kylo's back anyway as he gets up. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower," Kylo says, stretching. Hux lets his eyes roam over Kylo's bare chest before shaking out of his trance. "You can join if you'd like." Kylo is smirking over at him looking far too pleasing to turn down.

Hux bites his bottom lip looking hungrily at Kylo's zipper, but he shakes his head. "I need to look into something."

Kylo quirks an eyebrow and it takes Hux far longer than it should for him to realize Kylo is in his head, /again/. It's only a second, but Kylo weeds out exactly why Hux is staying behind without really trying. It's far too easy for him to read Hux. 

Kylo shrugs, a little curious about Snoke's background too. "You know where to find me," he says, waving back at Hux as he leaves. 

Hux rolls his eyes, he slides off his bed and over too his computer, still in his briefs. By the time Kylo is done showering Hux has found more condemning evidence than he'd hoped for. His original hunch to look into other unsolved kidnapping cases similar to the ones here ended up being fruitful; ended up turning up some solved cases that had, unfortunately, never gone to trial. 

Snoke's past was completely fabricated, so much so that Hux almost didn't find his /real/ past; but Hux was stubborn and didn't stop until he found it all. 

Kylo walks in still drying his hair. He's only wearing his jeans again, chest bare. "What'd ya find?" He asks, going over to lean on Hux's desk, resting a hand on the desk to support himself. He holds the towel around his neck, looking questioningly at Hux.

Hux sighs. "I think he's after you."

"What?"

Hux continues, explaining how Snoke is really a Joseph Snow, a supposedly dead ex-military man who had been a force-user who was executed for joining a "dark" force-sensitive cult who would kidnap and brainwash other force-sensitive people; mainly children. Joseph Snow had supposedly "died" almost fifteen years ago, but had really just lived several other lives. Each one posing as a teacher or Liberian. Any profession that got him close to people. A string of disappearances had followed these identities. Up until now. Up until Kylo.

"Me. So all this is happening because he hasn't found a way to kidnap me yet?"

"He might have found another force-user and has been holding off until he can get them too, but yeah. Seems that you may be his incentive."

Kylo sighs, glaring up at the ceiling. "It figures." His arms are crossed and he looks utterly pissed off.

Hux gets up and moves in front of Kylo, hooking his fingers through the belt loops of Kylo's pants. "I've emailed this all to the chief of police; anonymously of course. Left out anything making you seem force-sensitive." Hux pulls Kylo closer, pulling the towel off from around his neck and leaning up to kiss there. Kylo lets his arms fall to Hux's waist, allowing Hux to do whatever he pleases. "She should read it soon."

"It's a Sunday, she'll probably get to it tomorrow. She's been too busy with the FBI."

Hux pulls back, confused. "How do you know that?"

Kylo grins. "She's my mom."

"Since when?" Hux asks rather dramatically, not really meaning too. 

"Hux, she's my mom, I think that means since _forever_."

"Does she know? You know, about you being-"

"Yeah, hard for her not to."

Hux tilts his head. "So does the whole force thing run in the family?" He moves away to his drawers to pull out clothes. "I read an article detailing how force sensitivity could be genetic."

He doesn't see Kylo shrug as he pulls on a shirt, smoothing a hand over the soft cardigan. "Could be? I think my grandpa had it?" Kylo sits on the bed again, laying back with a huff. "Mom talks about how my uncle has it. Never met the guy though so I wouldn't actually know."

Hux walks over after pulling on some pants. "So, is it a male only thing?" Hux has never read anything suggesting it was a gender specific but he's also never read anything saying it wasn't. 

"Oh no, defiantly not. Mom doesn't say it but I think she has it too."

Hux snorts, "you can tell?" He straddles Kylo's waist and lets his hands wander along Kylo's chest, feeling the ridges of hard muscle. 

"As well as a son can," Kylo says with a shrug. He goes to say more but is interrupted by a loud incessant beeping. 

Hux turns to his desk finding his phone lying dejectedly behind his mouse, flashing. The number displays an unknown caller and Hux wouldn't normally answer those types of calls but something pulls him to do so. 

He picks up and answers his phone; Kylo keeps his arms around Hux's middle as Hux does, his head laying on Hux's shoulder. 

"Hello?"

For a beat, there's only silence, before a hint of static, a bit of rustling maybe, and then a voice. "Brandol? It's Professor Snoke."

Hux stills, stiffening the moment he recognizes Snoke's voice. "Hello Professor, what do you need?" He tries to keep his voice friendly, the bite kept out of it as best he can, but he's sure that Snoke can tell Hux isn't in the best of moods despite his apparent light lilt to his voice.

"Is Kylo there with you? I need to speak to him." Snoke's voice is tight, Hux senses that Snoke isn't at all pleased; whether about Hux and Kylo or something else, he's not sure.

"Sure, let me go get him for you," Hux replies. He holds his phone at arm length and glances at Kylo, questioningly. "What do we do?" He asks in a whisper. 

Kylo shrugs, brows furrowed. "Well you can't say I'm not here. Good job on that by the way." Hux glares at him but Kylo just sighs, disconnecting himself from Hux and plucking the phone from Hux's hand. 

"Hey Professor! What's up?" Kylo is, apparently, far better at acting than Hux might have originally thought. "Just studying is all." There's a pause, then Kylo glances at Hux. "No, he's in the kitchen." His voice doesn't betray the lie. Kylo grimaces, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. "Um, well-" He's seemingly cutoff and Kylo's only response to Hux's questioning eyes is a silent sigh. "Sure! I can be right over. Where are you?" Kylo pulls the phone away from his ear, punching in, probably, the address. "Oh yeah," he says once he's found it, putting the phone back to his ear. "The old warehouse? I can be there in ten." Kylo pulls the phone away once more with a frown. "Yeah, totally I'll meet you at the completely non-creepy warehouse where you'll probably kill me. That's fine." The sarcasm is thick and Hux scoffs at it.

"You're not really going to go are you?"

Kylo hands the phone back, screen open to the maps app displaying the address. "If I'm not back in an hour," he starts, biting his lip.

Hux shakes his head. "Kylo, no."

Kylo shrugs. "He didn't really give me much of a choice." He bites his lip again, fingers drumming against his thigh as he thinks. "Look, call my mom if I'm not back in an hour," he repeats.

Hux's jaw tenses as he glares at Kylo, arms folded over his chest. "Half."

"Forty?"

"Fine."

"Call my mom. Just tell her I did something illegal again and I'm in some deep shit. She'll come with an armada. She always does," there's a hint of a joke in there, but Hux is too angry to care for it.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kylo," he grits out, clearly distressed.

Kylo puts on a shirt and pulls his jacket on, shoving his iPod into its pocket. "Neither do I, but what's the worst that could happen?"

Hux snorts, "I can think of plenty of things."

"I'll be fine. I'll reach out if I need help, how about that?"

Hux tries not to pout, eyes still glaring.

Kylo pulls Hux to him and rubs at his arms. "Promise, things will turn out fine." Kylo pulls his hood up and leaves. Hux has to bite back some panic. He'll be fine. He's got to be.

____

Kylo's chest flutters with anxiety, hidden behind shivers from the rain pouring down from the grey sky. His jacket isn't waterproof in the slightest and he's already drenched but he refuses to go faster. The time limit he gave Hux might save his life, he knows, and he knows it possible that this is Snoke's first move. Either taking Kylo or killing him. Either way, Kylo doesn't want to give the bastard enough time to get away with it. 

He's stepping into the abandoned property fifteen minutes after leaving Hux and sighs. The place looks completely empty, not even the left overs of the construction crew who should, and Kylo knows since he's often been shooed off by them, be working on the warehouse are around. No tractors, no trailers, nothing. Kylo has to gulp back some panic, breaths in deeply before wandering over to the slightly ajar door to the warehouse. It's dark and Kylo can't see a damn thing but when he reaches out with the force he feels a flutter of panic and fear that isn't his own. 

"Rey?" He calls, stilling when his eyes adjust and he sees Rey across the way, arms chained above her and a gag tied behind her head. For a moment Kylo doesn't know whether to run or help her, but the decision is ultimately taken out of his hands. Sudden pain bursts from the back of his skull, radiating through his brain like a forest fire. Kylo falls, body going limp within a second and falling into an arm raised to catch him. 

Kylo doesn't get the chance to really understand what's happened before his mind blacks out. He doesn't feel the fall, doesn't know he's caught, doesn't even realized he's been hit in the head. Kylo falls but someone catches him.

The man tuts, "Shouldn't have come after all, _Ren_." Snoke laughs dully then glances over at Rey. "So what do you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly though, fuck sleep I got writing to do apparently. Would you believe it that I had pretty much everything written except one damn part that took me a little over a half hour to write? Damn do I suck at the whole schedule thing. At least I can post things without feeling too guilty now.
> 
> Side note: still really hate < em>s


	5. Plenty

Kylo wakes to a dull pounding in his head and an aching neck. He blinks, eye blurry as he looks around him. He's met with the sight of his lap, tied wrists, then his head shoots up as his mind puts two and two together and he realizes what's happened through the ache in his skull. The quick movement doesn't help his headache and he immediately regrets it but he doesn't get time to frustrate over it.

A light blinks on near him and Kylo finally sees Rey, hanging in front of him. She's glaring towards him, not at him, and when Kylo turns his head he finds Snoke behind him; sneaking his hands over Kylo's shoulders and gripping them tightly. Kylo glares at him over his shoulder, eyes holding fire. 

"If only you had kept your nose out of my business, you wouldn't be tied to a chair, Ren," Snoke sighs. He grabs the top of Kylo's hair and pulls his head back, forcing Kylo to look at him. "Now, how did you find me out?" Snoke probes. 

Kylo feels Snoke forcing his way into his mind, not taking any liberties to allow Kylo to fight back. He still tries though, screaming behind his gag as pain laces through his head at the intrusion.

"Hux?" Snoke sighs again, this time more annoyed. "I should have kept him away from you. Would have made this all so much more simpler." Snoke probes farther, humming at Kylo's pain. "Though, if he found me that easily...perhaps he could be useful."

Kylo, as childish as he is, attempts to squash his snappy mental reply at that. Still, though it was quick, Snoke sees the flash of Hux naked under Kylo, being useful in a different sense of the word. Kylo thinks that maybe this will be enough to at least get the man out of his head.

It is. 

Snoke snorts. "That...was not something I needed to see, Ren," Snoke says, disgruntled; releasing his grip on Kylo's hair and turning his attention back to Rey. 

Kylo, for his part, looks like he's been caught with his hand down a cookie jar. He glares down at the floor, face beet red. 

Rey would be laughing right now, if she weren't currently hanging with chains around her wrists.

_I can't believe I thought that. I can't believe I fucking thought that. That was a bad idea. HUX HELP!_ Kylo screams mentally, reaching as far as he can in hopes that Hux will hear his plea. It's certainly been more than forty minutes, right? He left the address to this place on Hux's phone so Hux knows where he went, right?

Kylo struggles against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. He'll be damned if he lets Hux find him like this. Kylo would rather be bleeding on the floor.  


_You will be if you keep struggling!_

Kylo looks up to find Hux, crouching above them on the second floor, hidden behind debris. Hux puts his a finger on his lips, shushing with his mind.

_He'll find me._

Kylo shakes his head, flinching at Rey's sudden scream.

_He's too focused on Rey. She's force-sensitive and fighting back. I think she's too pissed to give up. Just get us out of here before he finishes!_

_I called the cops already. Finn and Poe are setting up a distraction. Just hold on._

Kylo looks down and waits. Hoping they hurry. 

As it turns out, he doesn't have to wait long. There's loud shouting ringing through the warehouse, bangs that sound like a group searching for something, and dogs barking. Kylo tries covering Hux's presence with his own, surrounding Hux's mind. He knows the first thing Snoke will do is reach out with his own mind to find the perpetrators. Since Hux is so near it would be bad for Snoke to find him. 

Kylo figures that his little trick has worked when Snoke quickly gags Rey and grabs his gun, heading off in the direction of the shouting. Hux doesn't waste a second. He climbs down from his perch and rushes over to Kylo, quickly untying him.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he states, ripping the gag out of Kylo's mouth.

"Shut up and untie me," Kylo growls in reply. 

He does. He leaves Kylo to finish untying his ankles while he goes over to release Rey. Rey's hands are chained and held together by a lock and Hux immediately groans. "We need a key."

Kylo stands and goes over to the two, grabbing the lock and hovering his other hand over it. He's concentrating, and Hux about asks what he's doing before he hears a click. The lock is no longer locked and Rey struggles her hands out of the chains.

"How'd you do that?" Hux asks.

"The force, you can do a lot of shit like that if you practice," Kylo replies.

"But ho-"

"Shut up," Rey interrupts. "We can talk about your magic trick later. We need to leave." She turns to Hux. "Where's Poe and Finn?"

"Probably outside. Poe said they'd hide out there and wait for us." 

"Then let's go." Rey shoves passed them. Hux about rolls his eyes when he sees Kylo glaring at her.

"She's right. Have a tantrum later," Hux says, pulling Kylo along with him.

"Aw, thanks," Kylo says sarcastically. /Still not having a tantrum/, he adds mentally.

Hux snorts. 

They just make it half way across the room before they hear a gun shot. Kylo jumps back, barely pulling Hux out of the way as a bullet hisses passed him. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Snoke yells, rushing forward.

Kylo continues to pull Hux with him, running towards the opposite side of the room and through a door, into what looks like a long unfinished hallway. Rey runs a different way, effectively splitting the group up. 

Hux and Kylo stop and hide behind a dip in the wall after they run into another room. Kylo pushes Hux into the corner and shoves himself next to him, keeping him stuck between the wall and Kylo's side. Kylo peeks out from behind the corner watching carefully. 

"I think he went after Rey," he says between breaths, relaxing a little. 

Hux puts a hand on the wall and breaths hard, winded.

Kylo snorts. "You okay?"

Hux glares up at him. "Shut up. I'm no athlete."

Kylo shakes his head before going back to looking around the corner. "Let's see if we can circle around. Maybe there's an exit back here?"

"Worth a shot."

Kylo grabs Hux's arm and pulls him in front of him, keeping Hux there so if they happen to get shot at it'll be Kylo getting shot and not Hux. Unless Snoke comes from in front of them instead of behind, though Hux supposes Kylo hasn't thought that far ahead. 

They enter into another room. Most of the walls are unfinished and there are some crowbars and planks of wood littering the ground.

"I thought this was suppose to be a warehouse," Kylo mutters, kicking a metal bar away from his feet. The bar makes a loud clanging sound as it's kicked across the floor, making both Kylo and Hux cringe at the sound. 

"Perhaps an unfinished one?" Hux adds, glaring at Kylo. "Just be quiet, he could have heard that."

They hear shuffling and turn to find Rey, breathing hard and holding a crowbar that has a very sharp end. Her nose is bleeding, she has a large bruise on the side of her face, and she looks rather wild. 

"Rey? Where's Snoke? Are...are you okay?" Hux asks, moving towards Rey; but a tug at his wrist holds him back.

Kylo still has his hand around Hux's wrist and is looking suspiciously at Rey. "Hux-" he starts, but is cut off by an angered yell.

"Get away from him!" Rey lunges forward, bodily pushing Hux to the side and swinging at Kylo. Kylo jumps back, just barely dodging Rey's swing. He lands on his ass but scrambles to the side, grabbing a crowbar sitting near by and holding it vertically in front of his face with two hands. He just barely catches Rey's downward swing.

"Rey stop!" Hux runs forward but stops at Kylo's command.

"Hux no! It's Snoke! He's messing with her head!"

Kylo grunts, pushing forward and knocking Rey's crowbar to the side and then moving to hit her with the side of his elbow. Rey's head lurches back, Kylo's hit having caught her jaw, and stumbles. Kylo uses this as an opportunity to jump behind her, kicking her feet out from under her and then trying to hold her down. He's trying to incapacitate her, but she's quick. She rolls onto her side, hooks the toe of her foot behind Kylo's ankle and pulls forward; tripping him. 

Kylo lands harshly, the back of his head hitting the floor with a loud thump. He groans but still manages to roll out of the way as Rey goes to stab him, having already jumped to her feet. Kylo rolls to his knees and starts to stand but Rey hits him in the back of the head. Kylo growls, curling his head down and holding the back of his head, dazed. When he looks up Rey is in front of him. She swings at him again this time catching the end of her crowbar across his cheek, slashing his cheek and just under his eye up to his forehead in a clean, sideways cut. Kylo screams, falling to his side holding his face. 

Hux realizes how much of an unfair fight this is. Kylo isn't even trying to hurt Rey, just stop her, while she is absolutely trying to kill him. Hux runs forward and puts himself between Rey and Kylo. Rey doesn't seem to want to hurt him and he hopes that maybe she'll come to her senses if he intervenes. 

"Rey stop! Please!" Hux yells. He holds his hands up in a surrendering gesture. 

Rey looks confused, lowering her weapon a bit. "Hux, what are you doing? Move!"

"Rey please, you have to listen to me-"

"Hux, I'm trying to save you here!"

"No! No your not you're-"

"I'm getting rid of Snoke of cour-"

"That's not Snoke!" Hux screams. Maybe it's the desperation in his voice or maybe it's the tears, but Rey lowers her arms completely; fear clear in her eyes.

"What?" She looks back at Kylo who is covering half his face with his hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding; his other hand still clutches the crowbar on the floor. He glances up at Rey, one eye closed as opening it irritates the new wound, which is too close to his eye. She looks between Kylo and Hux and then seems to come to her senses, closing her eyes. "Shit. Shit shit shit!" Her head falls into her hands after she drops the her crowbar. "Fuck!" She yells.

Hux turns on his heel and kneels down next to Kylo, raising his head in his hands and inspecting the wound.

"I'm fine," Kylo states, blood dripping off his chin.

"Like hell you are." Hux pulls his sleeve up and dabs at the open cut. It's bleeding quite a lot and Hux knows that it will continue to do so until they get Kylo to the hospital; head wounds always bleed a lot and Hux worries that Kylo will bleed too much before they can get help. As it is, blood has already started dripping down on his good eye, forcing him to close it as well. Hux brings his sleeve up to wipe the blood away from Kylo's eyes, gingerly swiping it away from reddening skin. 

"I'm sorry...," Rey says behind them. There are tears in her eyes when Hux looks at her and she seems absolutely upset.

Kylo's shakes his head in Hux's hands. "It's not your fault." He pulls Hux's hands away from him and stands up, pulling his crowbar with him. "Let's just get out of here."

Rey nods solemnly and picks up her crowbar. Hux looks suspiciously at the weapon as he stands but Kylo interjects in his head.

_It's better if we're all armed. Just in case._

Hux agrees silently but promises himself to watch Rey carefully. Just in case. 

"Happen to know the way out?" Kylo asks, looking passed Rey back to where they had originally ran from. "Snoke can't be too far behind us."

"Fuck, yeah he's not. The fucker caught up with me..." Rey glares at the ground, remembering what Snoke did to mess with her head. The punch, the whiplash from the gun connecting with her face, the pain as she tried to resist his intrusion in her mind. "He's waiting by the exit. Maybe if we double back we can get out of here before he realizes I'm not under his control?"

"He probably already knows. Our best bet might to just go back the way we came. We're closer to the entrance than he is. If we run we may beat him."

Rey nods. "I hope so."

The three start forward, Kylo and Rey in the front with their crowbars raise and ready, and Hux behind them gingerly holding on to the back of Kylo's shirt. They quicken their pace, almost to a run, as they go. Sneaking around corners and listening carefully. Snoke was a trained military man, and for all they knew he could have been special forces, something that could leave him with the skill to keep himself hidden from them. Hux watches their back making sure they don't get snuck up on, he turns away when he notices his surroundings getting lighter, indicating they're close to the entrance.

They see Poe and Finn looking fearfully into the warehouse; the two immediately brighten up when they see them.

"Poe! Finn!" Rey rushes forward, encircling the two in her arms as she reaches them.

"Rey! Shit we thought he got you!" Finn says, holding Rey and Poe hard. 

Poe looks passed Rey's shoulder and over at Kylo. "Shit, Kylo! Are you okay?"

Before anyone can say anything else the gates, that originally closed over the two front doors, slam close. Rey, Finn, and Poe get locked outside while Kylo and Hux are stuck inside.

Kylo spins around, pushing Hux behind him and raising his crowbar; sensing Snoke lurking in the shadows.

Snoke emerges from the darkness, dropping a remote down and crushing it beneath his boot. "If there's one thing I learned in the military, it's to be prepared."

Hux turns and yanks on the gate, trying to open it. Poe, Finn and Rey try desperately to do the same thing.

"I guess if I can't have you both, one will suffice."

"No!" Rey screams, yanking just a bit harder on the gate.

Hux turns to yell at Kylo, wanting to tell him to back up or even run; but he stops short.

Kylo's hands are shaking and they slowly lower the crowbar. Snoke has a hand up, with a smirk on his face; as his hand lowers so does Kylo's.

He's controlling Kylo. He points a gun at Hux walking forward. "Ren can be ever so rebellious if he doesn't have an incentive; so I'll need you to come along too, Brendol." Snoke spits his name, and clicks the safety on the gun off, indicating his seriousness. He puts a hand around Kylo's chin as he gets closer, stroking a thumb on the slash Rey left. "You'll listen if his life is on the line, won't you?"

Hux notices with concern that Kylo smirks.

Snoke does too, and is confused for merely a second before Kylo raises his crowbar and hits Snoke's hand, sending the gun scattering to the side. He backs up and kicks Snoke stomach, pushing him back with the force of it. Snoke huffs, steps back a few feet, but stays standing.

"You little cheat."

"Shouldn't get so ahead of yourself, _Professor_ ," Kylo spits. He looks over his shoulder at the three outside. "Really could use the gate opened right about now."

Snoke moves back and grabs a metal bar sticking up from the ground and rips it free. Hux is surprised, as he had been sure that bar had been stuck in concrete. 

"How did you unlock my chains before?" Rey questions. Flicking her eyes between Snoke's advancing form and Kylo.

"Focus on it, think about how you would unlock it normally. Picture it in your head and force that image to become reality. Think of the pistons a key would trigger. Think of the lock's mechanisms working to unlock." Kylo can't say much else, because Snoke rushes forward, swinging the bar expertly at Kylo. Kylo deflects it, moving to counter but getting countered himself, Snoke hitting Kylo's side harshly. Kylo swears, pulling back and deciding to go on the defensive; realizing that he's not going to win by attacking, but by stalling. 

Hux turns to Rey. "Hurry." He's scared. There's no way Kylo, a sixteen year old, could beat an ex-military man who was probably a master at the force. Kylo was strong but he wasn't a match against the elder. All Kylo could do was dodge and deflect. Just giving the others time until they could either open the door or the police came.

But it couldn't last forever; and, in fact, didn't. Snoke brings his bar down on Kylo with one hand, forcing him to angle his crowbar and hold it with both hands to block the attack, leaving his stomach wide open, and with the other Snoke draws a knife from his belt and buries it to the hilt into Kylo's stomach; but he doesn't stop there, he pulls the knife through Kylo's skin only stopping when the knife passes through the last layer of skin and out into the open air. The blade glistens with blood, dripping down onto the floor and Snoke's hand and Snoke seems to take a sick satisfaction at the sudden pain that floods Kylo's eyes and the blood that splatters the ground. 

Kylo screams and falls back, dropping the crowbar and clutching at his stomach. Blood pours between his fingers, the pain making him breathe harshly. He scrambles back, dragging himself back towards the gate. Blood is quickly oozing out of the wound and Hux knows that's not a wound that they can just keep open and expect Kylo to survive. Hux can see the pink of intestines and he can see the blood pump out of cut veins. Kylo won't last long and now he's in no shape to fight back. 

Hux freezes, shuffling away. His feet feel like lead and he's suddenly positive that both he and Kylo are going to die. Until one single word penetrated his mind.

_Gun_.

Hux turns and spots the gun sitting dejectedly not too far away from him. He dives towards it, picks it up, checks the safety with a glance, and points it at Snoke.

Snoke has one hand gripping Kylo's hair and another on his neck. He's pulling him up, intent on dragging him away; and Kylo has no choice but to comply, both hands clutching at his stomach to hold his organs in him. 

He's on his knees when Hux finally aims and fires. 

Snoke freezes, dropping Kylo back against the gate, and then falling sideways hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Hux hits him right in the head, the blood from the shot splattering onto Kylo somewhat. Kylo sighs in relief, kicking Snoke's feet off him and laying more heavily against the gate. Hux drops the gun and numbly walks over to Kylo, dropping to his knees and pushing his hands against Kylo's stomach. Attempting to stem the bleeding. He feels sick. The feeling of blood oozing from between his fingers, from the warmth that should stay in Kylo's body, from the slick, soft feeling of it against his hands.

Rey screams in rage, tearing the gate open with the Force. Hell, Hux wouldn't have been surprised if she tore it open with the force of her will alone, but he presumed that's how one controlled the Force in the first place. 

Kylo falls back, letting out a groan as his head hits the cold concrete floor. Hux leans over him, in a better position to push more completely over the wound. Poe shucks off his jacket and pushes it down over Kylo's stomach. Hux holds it down too not consciously knowing what to do. Kylo grips Hux's knee, fingers shaking with pain. He leans his head up a little, taking in the sight of his blood before groaning and letting his head fall back to the ground. He coughs, blood gurgling passed his lips. His chest heaves at the pain the cough produces. Hux looks over at Snoke's body, spotting the knife. It had to be about six, maybe seven inches long and Snoke had buried it deep into Kylo's gut. Hux figures it's cut deep enough to do some serious damage.

Hux moves Kylo's head into his lap, trying to make it easier to breath; though he's not entirely sure if elevation will help. He prays that someone will come soon, then he hears the sirens. After what felt like an eternity of fear the police are finally coming.

Poe flings an arm out towards the sound, pointing. "Go, get them over here as quick as you can!"

Rey and Finn nod, running frantically to the entrance of the abandoned property. 

Poe turns to Hux. "Hux, he going to be okay."

Hux thinks he nods but he doesn't know if he really does. He's so scared, body probably shocked by what has happened even though he's not injured at all. Hux is sure he's shaking. He's almost positive he's crying. 

Kylo's eyes are closed, he's grimacing and Hux thinks he's awake; but there's blood pooling underneath him and soaking into Hux's pants, and Hux doesn't know how much longer either of them can hold out. Kylo's too pale and too weak. Completely unresponsive. 

He hears yelling and Poe is being pulled away, a woman kneels down next to him. She brushes Kylo's hair away from his face, grimacing as he groans. "Don't worry hon, help is here." It's the chief of police. It's Kylo's mother. She waves over some men and then gets up. She puts her hands on Hux's shoulders and gently pulls him away. The men, paramedics Hux realizes, immediately surround Kylo and get to work. 

Kylo's mother pulls Hux away and presses him gently to her chest. "It's alright, you're safe now," she says, shushing him as he starts crying more. Hux is shaking badly. He presses his hands, which are covered in Kylo's blood, against his chest and leans against the Chief; not able to stand by himself anymore. "Phil, call over another ambulance. Get these kids checked and call their parents."

Hux hears a "yes ma'am!" Before he's being led away. She leads him over to Rey and the others who quickly surround him. He doesn't say anything as Finn wraps him in a blanket one of the policemen gave him, or when they all rub his back and say "everything's okay now". He just stands, and cries, and hopes to anything that will listen that Kylo will survive. 

____

Everything that happens next is a blur. Hux remembers paramedics checking him, confirming that he's gone into shock. He doesn't remember anything after that other then them giving him a "light anesthetic". He's sure he passed out. He remembers waking up to his mother rubbing his shoulder. He was in a hospital and Hux had immediately asked about Kylo. His mother had smiled and kissed his forehead, telling him that Kylo was in recovery. That the surgery had gone well and he was sleeping now. Hux passed out again after that. The immense amount of relief having soothed him enough to relax.

All he remembers after waking up was his mother talking, speaking to the police for him, the doctors, pretty much everyone. Hux just couldn't bring himself to talk up until he had to give his statement to the police. He remembered crying a lot, his words almost incomprehensible between the sobs, but he was still able to give a somewhat coherent statement. After all the sobbing of course. He hadn't mentioned a thing about Rey or Kylo being force-sensitive though. 

After that his mother led him home and he just slept. Taking a week away from school, not being able to do anything but sleep and worry himself into passing out. He asked about Kylo a lot. Too fearful to actually go visit him. He'd somehow got it in his mind that Kylo would blame him for what happened and he just wasn't able to squash that fear. It turned itself over and over in his head until finally his mother came in and told him Kylo was home and that he was encouraged to go see him. 

Hux had gathered all the courage he had left and did just that.

This led him to where he was currently, standing just outside Kylo's house trying to bring himself to actually knock on the door instead of just hovering his fist over the wood. The choice was evidently made for him as the door swung open.

Hux stares, wide eyed, at Kylo's mother, who's name he had learned at some point. Leia Organa. Hux stumbles over his words, trying desperately to say something, even just to say he was stupid and had to leave; but Leia interjects.

"Finally," she sighs. She gently coaxes Hux in and leads him over to the basement door, nudging him down the stairs with a smile on her face.

Hux doesn't need to be told twice, and he hurries down the stairs to Kylo's door; not thinking to knock. The lights are off and Kylo is on his side, seemingly asleep.

Hux sighs, "You probably shouldn't be sleeping on your side."

Kylo snorts. "Sue me. It's more comfortable." He reaches out a hand and gestures Hux over. "Come 'ere."

Hux does, taking off his jacket and dropping it on the ground. He sits on the bed and toes his shoes off before being dragged down by a surprisingly strong Kylo. 

Kylo envelops Hux in his arms, dropping the blanket over him and pressing him to his chest. "I just took my meds and they make me real sleepy. So you're just gonna have to stay here all night. We can talk tomorrow," Kylo slurs, clearly drugged.

"You mean you're high and want me to sleep with you," Hux corrects, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Pretty much."

"How gentlemanly of you."

Kylo shushes him. "It's sleepy time."

Hux chuckles and buries his head under Kylo's chin and into his chest, arms curling around his back. Hux, for the first time in weeks, relaxes. 

He's just about asleep when he hears Kylo mumble something.

"Hm?"

"Love you, little shit."

Hux leans up, thankful that Kylo probably can't see him blushing, and kisses him. "Hmm, well, I at least don't hate you," he says.

"Aw thanks, I'm touched," Kylo says sarcastically. 

Hux returns to his original position and kisses at Kylo's exposed collarbone, his tank top not covering it. He has tears in his eyes as he remembers what lays beneath the tank and bandages, but refuses to cry anymore.

_I love you. A lot,_ Hux thinks, knowing that even though he's drugged Kylo is sure to hear.

And he does. Hux can about feel the happiness Kylo feels and smiles as Kylo kisses his forehead.

_Good._

They finally fall asleep. 

____

Hux wakes up suddenly, fear trickling up his spine with a cold jolt. Kylo is still soundly asleep, arm draped over Hux and drooling a bit. Hux wants to laugh, but the fear is still solidly prominent forcing Hux up to look around Kylo's room. He can't actually see anything, probably since it's midnight or close to that and he's in a basement, but Hux can just /feel/ there's someone there, lurking in the shadows. Hux glances over to the door, pondering if he can wake Kylo and run before whatever it is catches them, before there's a hand around Hux's mouth and he's being pulled out of bed. The carpeted floor softens the sound of the fall so Hux isn't surprised that drugged Kylo doesn't wake up. Hux is slammed onto his back, the /thing/ holding him pushing itself between his legs and bodily holds him down, and hands curl around his neck. The pressure there is immediately too much. It's not a warning, whoever it is is actually trying to kill him. Hux tries to struggle, kicking out with his legs but doing nothing more then hitting the person with his heels. Hux can't sit up, stuck between strong thighs and a solid chest. He can't move, so he scratches at the hands around his throat. 

Rancid breath fills what little air Hux can suck in, and he's met with the face of someone who should be dead.

Snoke.

He doesn't look right, stuck somewhere between a corse and a burn victim. He's glaring down at Hux, hands tightening. "I knew there was something _different_ about you. Couldn't hear inside your head no matter how hard I tried. Just static. Yet, here you are, sensing _me_."

Hux shakes his head, mouth falling open to gasp for air. Snoke puts a hand on Hux's back and pulls him up so they're sitting. He then moves that hand to press a thumb harshly against Hux's forehead. "Hiding something, boy?" He spits. Hux moves to scratch at his face in response, Snoke gripping both his wrists in his free hand and tightening his hand around Hux's neck. 

Hux gasps, kicking out desperately. Black dots at his vision and tears prick beneath Hux's eyelids. He can't scream out, can't really move, and can't make any noise to alert anyone. So Hux does the next best thing: he calls for Kylo.

"We haven't had much reason to recruit many force-adverse people," Hux wants to laugh. Recruit? That's what they call it? "But perhaps we could start experimenting with ones like you."

_Kylo..._ , Hux's plea is soft, mind losing focus as he suffocates.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you do have more _uses_ than what Ren uses you for."

Hux chooses not to dignify that with a thought. He's losing consciousness, mind dazing and thoughts slurring.

_...ky-Kylo...?_

Snoke lowers Hux back to the ground, letting go of Hux's wrists so he can use both hands to wring Hux's throat. Snoke glowers over him with a smile, that looks more like a slit separating his face, raising thin lips. 

"Just give up, Hux. I'll make sure you and Ren are treated fairly if you make this-"

Hux's dimmed senses are suddenly filled with a loud bang. The pressure around his neck is gone and Hux rolls over and gasps, breathing in air greedily and coughing at the pain inhaling causes. Hux is pulled up by a strong arm and almost thrown over to the door. He leans against the doorframe and looks over. Leia, rifle in hand, is pulling Kylo, who is decidedly no longer asleep and who looks horrified, out of bed and over to Hux. He stumbles over pulling Hux to him, letting him lean into him instead of the doorframe.

"Mom, wh-"

"Go upstairs." Leia looks stoic and cold and Hux can actually feel Kylo's surprise. This isn't like his mother.

"Mom?"

She looks over her shoulder, eyes narrowed and unreadable. "Upstairs. Now."

Kylo looks like he's about to argue, but Hux pipes in, "Kylo," Hux's voice is cracked and hoarse but strong enough to catch his attention. Hux pulls at Kylo's shirt, completing his sentence in his head. /Lets go./

Kylo pauses but ultimately nods and pulls Hux with him up the stairs. They both collectively decide to ignore whatever sounds come from Kylo's room. 

Hux sits on the couch upstairs massaging his throat. Kylo joins him, moving Hux so he's laying on Kylo's shoulder.

"He said he couldn't hear me," Hux rasps.

"No one can hear you at this point."

Hux glares up. "Not what I meant." Hux sighs and relaxes into Kylo.

_Listen here. Throat hurts._

"Alright."

_He said he couldn't get into my head, that he only heard static._

"But I can hear you?"

_Yeah but he couldn't and I- he said- I sensed him._

"Sensed him? Wait, did he wake you up?"

_I guess. I felt something...wrong. I was just really afraid for some reason._

Kylo considers this, leaning his head on top of Hux's. "It's possible. Maybe you're a bit force-sensitive? I mean, it's not hard to think that Snoke is just a creepy fuck and it wouldn't take much to feel that."

Hux wants to laugh because it's true, but he coughs a bit instead. _What is she going to do to him?_

"Honestly? I think it's best that we don't find out."

____

The school bell rings with a bright metallic ting and Hux jumps a bit, pulling away from Kylo just far enough that he can fit his hand down Kylo's pant pocket and fish out his phone to look at the time.

"We did not just spend forty-five minutes making out outside."

Kylo leans forward, pressing Hux farther into the wall behind him and kissing at Hux's neck with a soft hum. "Personally, I find this far more enjoyable than math," he says, hands still on Hux's waist.

Hux rolls his eyes. "You'd find throwing yourself off a cliff more enjoyable than math."

"Got me there." Kylo mouths at the bruises on Hux's neck, pulling the collar of his shirt down far enough so he can move to Hux's collarbone. A hand smooths under his shirt and flicks at a nipple. Rubbing at the skin with a practiced etiquette. 

Hux moans softly, trying to bury his face into Kylo's shoulder. "Can you, I don't know, not molest me on school property?"

"I don't see you trying to stop me," Kylo quips, looking up to smirk at Hux. 

"Shut up." 

The smirk widens and Kylo moves to press his lips against Hux's. "Make me?" Hux rolls his eyes once more before opening his mouth and allowing Kylo to kiss him. 

"I swear, if anyone comes over here and finds me like this I'll kill you," Hux says between gasps of breathe. His arms move to circle around Kylo's neck and he rolls his hips when Kylo squeezes his ass a bit harder than expected.

"What, like us?"

Hux pushes Kylo back, glaring at the trio now standing to their right. 

_Kylo, what the hell! Can't you sense when people are coming?_

_To be fair, they heard you before they saw you._

"Alright love birds, stop that mind talk; which, by the way, how do you even do that with him?" Rey asks, gesturing between the two.

Kylo shrugs. "I thought it was easy but apparently no one else can do it."

"Thank god," Hux glares. "I can only deal with one idiot in my head as is."

_Rude._

"Aw, you must really like him then! I mean, if he's the only one tuned to your station, if you catch my meaning," Poe elbows Finn who chuckles.

_I'm going to kill him._

_Hux no._

_Right now._

_Please don't._

"Well _anyway_ , we wanted to say thanks," Rey says, looking away as if she really doesn't want to.

"Oh, yeah, if it weren't for you Rey and Kylo would be gone. Hell, might even be dead," Finn says with a seriousness that surprises Hux. Like he actually means it.

"And that murdering creep would still be going around kidnapping and killing," Rey spits.

"Looks like you're a real hero here, Hux!" Poe says with a smile. 

Hux smirks, liking the sound of that.

"Don't stroke his ego," Kylo interjects, immediately receiving a punch to his arm by Hux.

Finn laughs. "Don't worry, we won't let it go to his head."

"We just wanted to say thanks, and now that we have we're gonna go. Cya around," Rey finishes. Waving curtly to the two before hustling off with her friends. 

Kylo chuckles pulling on Hux's wrist and leading him towards the parking lot. 

Hux huffs, smiling. "Oh? Am I taking you home this week? Or does _your_ mother get visiting privileges."

Kylo shrugs, his smile larger. "I don't think she gets to complain if she's not home." Kylo stands next to the driver's door, holding a hand up for the keys.

Hux snorts. "Not in a million years. There's a reason your mother doesn't let you drive."

Kylo looks to the side, contemplating, before shrugging. "Yeah," he says with a smile. He walks to his side drumming his fingers on the hood of the car before getting in. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Hux has to smile at that, as he watches Kylo shut the door. The sky clears just then, sun a bright spotlight over the parking lot as it breaks through the thick cloud cover. Hux nods to himself. 

"I can think of plenty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who'd of thunk there was only two chapters left. Lots of breaks in this one though. I wrote this entire bit two years ago and I finally get to dust it off. Ahhhh it feels good to actually fucking finish a multi-chapter work. God willing I do it again if I ever write another long one.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who stuck by me through this shit storm of an updating system that is my memory. At least it got out eventually? Small favors.
> 
> Side note: I just read the end notes for chapter three and just laughed my ass off. Yeah, shut up me you're an asshole who took two years; future you is never going to let you live that down.


End file.
